


What's Real and What's Not?

by ssh_bbhdy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, childish junmyeon, clingy junmyeon, flirty seho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: "Can't we just make this 'us' real? I love you. Please choose me."Fake relationships are risky for one could end up developing feelings for the other.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii im not really good when it comes to titles, i know :<<<
> 
> i just want to shareeeee this,,, and i hope i can finish this :>>>

“I’m going on a date with my boyfriend today! I might come home late, okay?,” Junmyeon tells his roommate and friend, Baekhyun, while he wears his favorite Niké pair. Junmyeon can tell he’s looking so cute and soft wearing his favorite pink sweater and a pair of ripped jeans. He bids another goodbye to his friend before leaving the house.

Junmyeon happily walked to the bus stop while holding his phone, texting his boyfriend. Anyone who sees him can definitely tell that he’s excited to see someone. He plans to show up at his boyfriend’s house and surprise him. He can already imagine his boyfriend whining that he should not have tired himself out just to surprise him. But Junmyeon likes it. He wants to surprise his boyfriend and he wants to see him.

He rings the doorbell as soon as he reaches his boyfriend’s house. One ring was followed by another and another and another few more rings. Others would think that it’s a kid’s doing. Well, Junmyeon admits he is kinda child-like. 

After a few more rings, an unfamiliar man shows up. Junmyeon might have seen him once but can’t pinpoint the exact place where. He brushes it off and asks, “Where’s nini?”

“H-he’s inside-“

Junmyeon nods and enters the house without letting the man finish his sentence. He did not go there for him anyway. He’s here for his boyfriend, Jongin. “Nini~~~”

“Who was it....?”

Jongin was surprised to see Junmyeon. “What... are you doing here?”

Junmyeon runs to him and proceeds to hug his boyfriend, “Surprise!”

Junmyeon looks at his boyfriend, face has no signs of being happy to see him. “Did you not like it?,” Junmyeon asks sadly.

“It’s not that... It’s just...”

“What?”

“Can we talk for a moment?”

“We’re already talking!” Junmyeon says, nervous for whatever ‘talk’ Jongin wants.

“Not here...”

“Then where? What are we going to talk about? Let’s talk about it on our way! Let’s go on a date today!”

“I can’t go.”

Junmyeon tried to hide his disappointment but he failed. “Why?”

“Junmyeon,” Jongin seriously calls his name.

“Why? Is there something wrong?”

“Let’s break up.”

“What are you talking about?” Junmyeon asks not wanting to believe what he heard. He goes near his boyfriend, wanting to hug him again but Jongin stops him.

“I don’t like you anymore. Let’s break up.”

“Suddenly? What’s with you today! Don’t hurt me like this!” Junmyeon’s tears threaten to fall.

“I don’t know... I just feel like ending whatever we have today.”

“Are you for real?!”

Junmyeon slaps his boyfriend hard when the latter nodded. “Fuck you! Let’s see if you’ll not regret this!” Junmyeon shouts before storming out of the house. 

***

Junmyeon goes home silently which confused his friend. “I thought you'd be home late.....? Jun? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?,” Baekhyun hurried to Junmyeon when he noticed the latter’s eyes. He knew Jun was crying.

“I.. don’t know!” Junmyeon cries.

Baekhyun hugs him and lets Jun bury his face on his shoulders. “Tell me what happened? Did you not see your boyfriend?”

“We broke up. He left me.”

“WHAT??”

“He said he doesn’t like me anymore.” Junmyeon states sadly as he lets his friend wipe his tears.

“Why would he do that? Why is it so sudden?”

“I don’t know.”

Baekhyun hugs him again and tries to comfort him with words. 

***

“Jun.”

“Hmm?” Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun. He is lying on his friend’s lap and they’re both watching a movie in the living room.

“Do you want to go somewhere?”

“Somewhere?”

“Somewhere not here,” Baekhyun laughs at himself. “Do you want to go to my boyfriend’s place?”

“Why should I bother coming with you if you’re not even gonna share him with me,” Junmyeon says jokingly so Baek hits his friend lightly.

“Please move on from my boyfriend. He’s mine now.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and they both laugh. Junmyeon sat properly. 

“Why are we going there?”

“Well he’s got company and surprisingly, that company is also brokenhearted just like you,” Baekhyun teased.

“I’m not heartbroken!”

“You think I would buy that? Keep dreaming. Come on, get ready. He might be the right ‘one’ for you.” Baekhyun winks before going inside his room to change clothes. Junmyeon did the same.

***

“Babeeeee~”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes when he sees Baekhyun’s boyfriend running towards them. “Whatever,” Junmyeon mumbles and goes inside the house leaving the two couple near the door.

He finds an overly good-looking guy at the living room, sitting on the floor and drinking a can of beer. He fakes a cough to get his attention. And when he did successfully, he smiled shyly but the guy just ignored him.

‘He’s got an attitude,’ Junmyeon says on his mind before sitting on the sofa, quite far from the guy. “Baekhyun!” He calls his friend because he can’t deal with the awkwardness in this place. In no time, his friend comes and since he is clinging with his boyfriend, Junmyeon again rolls his eyes.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just bitter. He and Jongin broke up earlier,” Baekhyun tells his boyfriend, Chanyeol.

“Oh. Don’t mind my friend too, he was dumped by his first love earlier. He’s been courting him for years but said No today. So he wants to get wasted,” Chanyeol talks while looking at his friend, Sehun.

“Maybe you two are meant for each other! Don’t you think?,” Baekhyun teases. “Hey, what’s your name?” Sehun just stares at him blankly, “Sehun.”

“Sehun! He’s Junmyeon. Junmyeon, he’s Sehun!” Baekhyun goes to Jun and pushes him towards Sehun who was sitting on the floor. Junmyeon had no choice but to sit beside Sehun.

“You look good together!” Baekhyun exclaims.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “Whatever! He’s not my type.” 

Sehun looks at Junmyeon amusingly. “You’re not my type, either.”

***

“Hey.” Baekhyun calls but Junmyeon spares no look at his friend and just continues eating. “Do you know who Jongin’s new boyfriend is?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, “I don’t care.”

“Kyungsoo Do. Does it ring a bell?”

“No.” Junmyeon answers, acting like he’s not interested in knowing but deep inside he is thinking where he had heard that name before.

“Sehun.”

Junmyeon looks at his friend. “What about him?”

“It was Sehun’s first love, the one who dumped him.”

“Ohh.”

“Ohh??? Are you not amused? Well, I am. This is so interesting. You two, being dumped at the same time and it turns out the two persons who left you two are in a relationship. Wow. Maybe I’m not wrong when I said that you two are meant for each other.” Baekhyun says proudly.

Junmyeon shrugs, an idea coming into his head.

***

“Why did you want to see me? I thought I am not your type,” Sehun says sarcastically and drinks his iced coffee before placing it again on the table, eyes on Junmyeon.

“Well, I missed you.”

Sehun does not seem to buy it and just looks at Junmyeon as if he was judging him. 

“Say it back,” Junmyeon demands.

“Why would I? Are you done? I’m leaving now.”

“No! I’m sorry. Okay, okay. I’ll be serious now,” Junmyeon stops Sehun from leaving his seat. He sighs before telling him why he really wanted to see Sehun. “I thought of a plan.” He sees Sehun furrowing his eyebrows so he just continues talking. “Let’s enter a pretend relationship.”

“What?” Sehun finds it unbelievable. “Just tell me if you want me, stop suggesting dumb shits like that.”

“This is not dumb! I’m not dumb, okay? Why don’t we just try?”  
  


“What do I get from this?”

“You can get Kyungsoo back to you.”

“By how exactly?”

“By making them jealous.”

Sehun scoffs, “Do you think Kyungsoo will even be jealous? You don’t know him. He gives no fuck about me.” Sehun sips his iced coffee in frustration. How can someone this dumb suggest something like this?

“But that Kyungsoo is Jongin’s new boyfriend… Jongin is my ex. I want him back. I want him to be jealous. I want him to realize that he was wrong for leaving me and choosing that Kyungsoo over me. Can’t you just help me?” Junmyeon looks at Sehun with puppy eyes.

Sehun did not know why but he felt his heart race. He had seen that look before, from Kyungsoo. “Fine.”

“Really?! That fast???” Junmyeon exclaims. He thought he’ll be having a hard time persuading the taller one but he’s happy that he’s wrong. 

***

Junmyeon rang the doorbell countless times again, with a smile on his face. One more ring and the door opened. Junmyeon chuckles at the sight of his annoyed “boyfriend,” still in pajamas. “Hi!”

“What are you doing here? You’re too early.” Sehun says, annoyed but lets the shorter one enter his condo unit. He was so wrong for giving Jun his address, Sehun thought. He follows Jun inside and sees the shorter sitting comfortably on the sofa while his eyes are roaming around the unit.

“Your place looks nice! And comfy! It makes me want to stay here!”

“Who told you that you can?” Sehun said before going back to his business. He brought the plates to the sink and cleaned the dining table. Sehun constantly steals glances at his guest since he worries that the shorter will be too nosy.

He noticed that Jun was wearing pink again. “You surely don’t like pink, do you?” Sehun says sarcastically before throwing himself at the sofa. He turned the TV on and searched for good movies.

“Well.” Junmyeon sat beside him and faced him. “I like pink! I loooove pink! Isn’t it obvious? I look super cute and super soft in pinks.” Junmyeon said cutely but Sehun answers a simple, “No.”

“Excuse me! I was not asking your opinion, I was stating a fact,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes before turning his back on Sehun. “I’m mad.”

“Then be mad.” Sehun turns the tv off when he did not find an interesting one. Maybe Junmyeon was more interesting to watch, he thought.

“I hate you!”

“I hate you too.”

“You’re supposed to say you’re sorry and tell me I look cute in pink!”

“Why should I?” Sehun stops himself from laughing. He’s quite enjoying teasing Junmyeon. Especially now that the shorter one was standing before him, hands on the waist and lips are pouting.

“Because you’re my boyfriend!” Junmyeon whines, stomping his right feet twice.

“I am?” Sehun teases.

“YES!”  
  


“Since when?”

“Since yesterday!!!”

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“I’m sorry.” Sehun says half-heartedly. 

“And?”

“And you look cute in pink.”

“Really?” A smile forms on Junmyeon’s face and he sits beside Sehun again. “I know right!” He giggles. Sehun was confused with Junmyeon’s sudden change of mood. Is he always like this?, Sehun asked himself. Well, he won’t deny that he finds Junmyeon somehow cute.

“How long are we going to stay here?”

“Why? I thought you wanted to stay here.”

“But I wanted to have a date!”

“Then we’ll have the date here.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “You sure are not romantic. Come on, it’s our first date together! Let’s not spend it here.” Sehun fell silent. This feels real, we should be just pretending right?, Sehun thought. “By the way, how will this be effective? How can we make your ex jealous?”

“Correction, not only my ex but also your first love. Well, I’ll be posting a lot on my social media so you should too! That way they can clearly see we’re together now!” Sehun just nods at Junmyeon and tells him that he’s just going to take a bath and change.

***

“Is this really necessary?” Sehun asked Junmyeon who was humming an unfamiliar song while walking. Sehun thinks Junmyeon walks as excited and happy as a child walking at a mall’s toy section. But he does not mention it and lets Junmyeon be ‘cute.’

“What is?” Junmyeon asked, not looking at him. His eyes are still roaming at the different boutiques they are passing by. “This.” Junmyeon looked at Sehun when he felt the latter bring his hand up. “Don’t you like it?”

“What?” Sehun was confused with Junmyeon’s question. 

“Don’t you like holding my hand? My hand is super soft and small compared to yours. Even my hand is cute, right? So why won’t you like holding my hand?”

Sehun sighs, “Fine. I was just asking if it was really necessary.”  
  


“Of course!”

“Why? No one knows us here.” Sehun asked, half of him is curious and half of him just wants to tease the shorter and see his reaction.

“What if we bump into Jongin and his errr boyfriend suddenly?”

Sehun laughs at Junmyeon’s defensive answer and reaction. “Is it hard to admit that you like me?”

Junmyeon pouts, “I don’t!”

“But you like holding my hand?”

“Maybe.”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon answers.

Sehun squeezed Junmyeon’s hand. “So you like me?”

“I like holding your hand!”  
  


“So you don’t like me?”

Sehun speaks again before Junmyeon can even argue. “Well, I’m not surprised. I’m NOT your type, right?” By judging Sehun’s tone, Junmyeon knows that the taller is surely teasing him. 

“Whatever! Let’s go there and see what’s going on!” Junmyeon points at the crowd before pulling Sehun’s hand.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon finds his way through the crowd. Though he keeps on saying ‘excuse me,’ people can’t help but stare at him, some might be cursing him--them on their minds. Sehun, being dragged on his arm can only bow a little to the crowd.

“Hey, we should have stayed at the back. People are looking at us,” Sehun whispers but Junmyeon paid no attention until they finally reached the front row of the crowd. “Let them look.”   
  


“You sure need lots of attention on you, no?”   
  


“I loooove attention,” Junmyeon sticks out his tongue briefly at Sehun before facing the front. “Who is he? Do you know him? Is he famous? Is he good at singing? He’s pretty!” The taller did not talk and shrugged his shoulders as a response. 

“Should we take a break from singing sad songs now?” The guy holding the mic says. “Oh! We have a couple here.” The guy diverted his attention to Sehun and Junmyeon. “Hi!”

“Hi!!!” Junmyeon excitedly greets back while waving his hand.

“Was he referring to you? He said ‘couple’,” Sehun leans down to whisper to Junmyeon’s ears. The latter was quite taken aback and narrowed his eyes, “Yes, we are the couple, duh!”

“We’re not a couple,” Sehun leans down again.

“Yes, we are. So shut up.”   
  


“Telling your boyfriend to shut up? That’s mean.”

“I’m not---” Junmyeon was interrupted by the singer. “Seems like our new couple is having some Lover’s Quarrel at the moment, are you two okay?” 

“Oh, don’t mind us. My baby just wants to go home.”   
  


“No! What are you talking about!” Junmyeon lightly hits Sehun’s arm.

Sehun laughs, “I was joking. He said he’s excited to see you sing.”

  
“Ohhh. You two look cute together, I must say.”

“Thanks.” Sehun was the one who replied.

“So, enough for this cute couple now? Wait, I thought of something. Well, my next song will be a sweet one, why don’t we have the couples here hug each other? C’mon let me feel the love in the air.” The singer lets out a short laugh as he returns back to his seat and puts his mic on the mic stand. He grabbed his guitar and started playing it. 

“Everyone, please enjoy my song “Hold You Tight” with me. Thank you~”

_ You who are looking up to me _

_ Words that have delivered through gazes _

_ The yearning that tormented me all day _

Junmyeon looked up to Sehun and so Sehun returned the gaze. The taller mouthed a ‘what’ to ask him what’s the matter but the shorter just pouts his lips and looks back to the singer. 

_ The temperature that I’ve been wishing for earnestly, _

_ The warmth that is relieving _

_ The small breaths I feel on my shoulder _

_ Is just like that of a child’s _

“Hug me.” Junmyeon mumbles.

Sehun heard it but did not understand what he was saying. “What?”   
  


“He said… hug me.” Junmyeon says, not too loud for anyone other than Sehun to hear.

The taller snickers at Junmyeon. “Do you want me to hug you?”    
  


_ Smiling shyly while looking at me _

_ You who run into my arms _

_ How can I not hug you who’s like that _

When Junmyeon nodded, Sehun pulled him and hugged him from the back. 

_ Listening to you whisper _

_ At where’s closest to my heart _

_ How can I not hug you who’s like that _

“Clingy.” Instead of getting offended, Junmyeon giggles at Sehun’s remark since he is aware of that. “I love hugs the most. It makes me feel secured. Aaaaaand….”

“And what?”

“It feels good hugging me right? Don’t even try to deny it.”   
  


“If you say so.”

_ If love is something that you can touch _

_ Wouldn’t it be your embrace _

_ That’s like the sky-blue clouds? _

Sehun leans forward and puts his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “ _ If love is something like an action, wouldn’t it be hugging you tight with my two arms? _ ”

“You know the song?” Junmyeon couldn't help but blush when Sehun sang together with the singer. He heard Sehun’s low voice so clear that he was feeling butterflies all over his stomach.

“Of course.”

The crowd’s attention was diverted at the two of them towards the last part of the song since the singer can’t help but look at their side lovingly. 

“They’re filming us, do you feel uncomfortable?” Sehun asked Junmyeon and the latter shook his head. “I wanna see myself trending for once,” he says, jokingly.

_ It’s so precious and affectionate _

_ I want to save a lot of it _

_ How can I not hug you who’s like that? _

_ Is it possible to not hug you who’s like that? _

Right after the last line of the song, Junmyeon felt a peck on his cheeks. 

  
  
  
  


“JUNMYEON!”

“O-oh?” A shout from Baekhyun made Junmyeon come back to his senses.

“Are you okay?”   
  


“A-ah yes. What was it again?”

Baekhyun looks at him suspiciously. “I was asking you what happened? Why are you so red? Did something happen? Did you fall and hit your face? Wait. Okay. Something happened. But what is it? Tell me. Are you drunk or are you just blushing? Jun?”

“It’s nothing.”   
  


“I won’t buy---” Baekhyun was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. “I’ll be back after I pick this call then we’ll talk, okay?”

Junmyeon nodded his head and brought his hands to his cheeks which were still feeling hot. 

“WHAT? Junmyeon and who???” Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s eyes met. Baekhyun is surprised while Jun is curious about it. 

“Are you serious?” Baek looks away. “Okay. Talk to you later.”   
  


“Who was that? What about me?”   
  


“I can’t believe you’re trying to be innocent, Jun.” His friend says sarcastically while walking back to the sofa where Junmyeon is.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” Baekhyun opens his phone and scrolls down his social media as if he was looking for something. “Then what about this? Can you explain?”

Junmyeon’s big eyes grew larger. “Oh my god. Am I trending?”   
  


Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You love it, huh? Care to explain why you were being so lovey dovey with Sehun here? You even said he’s not your type with your whole chest and now this? I can’t believe you.”

“Why? I thought we look cute together? What do the comments say?” Junmyeon leaned forward and got Baek’s phone to look at the comments. “Aww, they said we’re cute and that our height difference is cute too, I agree though.”   
  


Junmyeon continues to scroll down the comments section while Baekhyun is intently looking at his friend like he was thinking what was going on in Jun’s mind. “Why are most of the comments about Sehun?” 

“Aww, I hope I can find someone like the taller guy. The orange guy is so cute and sweet. What is the name of the orange guy? How does it feel to be hugged by that orange guy. The orange guy even kissed him on the cheek---” Junmyeon stops mimicking the comments when he remembers what happened a while ago.

“Look at you. You’re so red.”

“I hate him! Why is he so sweet?” Junmyeon whines as he gives Baekhyun back his phone. 

“So, you’re over Jongin? Since when? And you’re not planning to tell me?”

“What’s with the mood, Baek. Are you really mad?”   
  


A smile forms on Baekhyun’s face. “Of course not.” Baek started laughing, “So you and Sehun are really a thing now?”

“Are you jealous? Wanna swap Chan with Sehun?”

“You wish!” Baekhyun threw a pillow at Junmyeon and they ended up laughing together.

***

“Hyung!” Sehun walked towards his hyung and hugged him. 

“Sehun! What’s up? How are you?” The guy patted his back and led him to the table. 

“Did you wait long?”

“Nah, just got here 5 minutes ago. Let’s order, first?”   
  


Sehun nodded. The waiter leaves them after getting their orders. The guy sat back properly and gave Sehun a wide and meaningful smile. “So….”

“So?”   
  
“He’s Kyungsoo? He finally said yes?”

“No. He’s not Kyungsoo.”   
  


“Really????”   
  


“Ah Jongdae hyung, lower down your voice.” Sehun whined and Jongdae just laughed in response. “He’s Junmyeon.”

“Ohhh… So you finally gave up on Soo?”   
  


Sehun shrugged, “He said no. I shouldn’t force myself on him, right? If somebody else makes him happy, then I think I just need to accept that. Took him long enough to reject me though. Anyway, enough of me. How about you, hyung? Since when were you back? You even do buskings now?”

“Last week. Well, I missed singing and I've wanted to try doing buskings ever since. Didn’t expect to see you there,” Jongdae replies, laughing softly. “Junmyeon. When can I meet him?”

“Why?”

“Yah Sehun. Were you really not planning to introduce him to me?” It was Jongdae’s turn to whine and Sehun missed hearing him whine. “Stop laughing.”

“You’re still as whiny as ever.”

“You are whiny too, excuse me. So when?”

As if the heavens had heard Jongdae’s request, Sehun’s cell phone suddenly rang while he was pretending to think. He looks at the caller ID then looks back at Jongdae, “Speaking of.”

“Hello?”   
  


[“Where are youuuuuu? I’ve been ringing the doorbell for 1 billion times now.]

“I’m not home.”

[“Whyyyyyy?”]

“What do you mean why?,” Sehun can’t help but laugh. Jongdae was only staring at Sehun while smiling.

[“I was planning to surprise you!”]

“Don’t tell me you’re planning to do that everyday?”

[“If I say yes… would you be mad?”]

“Hmm. I don’t know. Anyway, I’m not home. Do you really want to see me now?”

[“Who says I want to see you!”]

Sehun lets out another laugh because of Jun’s defensive tone. “Oh, I thought that was the reason you are waiting for me outside my house and even pressed the doorbell for 1 billion times. I thought it was because you wanted to see me. But I guess I’m wrong. Okay.” Sehun was really enjoying teasing Junmyeon at this point.

[“Whatever, so where are you?”]

“Why do you wanna know? Will you come here? I thought you don’t want to see me?”

[“I hate you!”]

“Me too.”

[“So where?”]

“You really miss me that much, huh? I’ll send you the address. By the way, I’m with someone.”

[“Whyyyyyy?”]

“Aren’t you supposed to ask who not why?”

[“Whooooo?”]

“Come and find out.”

[“Ugh. I hate you!!!”]

“But you want to see me? Okay.”

[“Bye!”]

Sehun puts his phone down when Junmyeon suddenly ends the call. He found Jongdae with his eyes narrowed. “Yes, I’m still here. In case you forgot.”

“He’ll be here, soon.”

Jongdae nods, “I’m so excited to meet him. He seems so bubbly and he’s also cute. Plus, I love that he can make you laugh. Jongdae hyung approved.” He smiles widely and gives Sehun a thumbs up.

“And clingy.” Sehun smiled,  _ ‘If you only knew, hyung.’ _

***

As soon as Junmyeon spotted Sehun, he walked towards him. “Hey!” 

Sehun looks up to him and moves sideways to give Junmyeon a space to sit on. “Hey.”

“Oh! Hi!!! You were the guy from yesterday, right?” Junmyeon cheerfully acknowledged the presence of the guy sitting across them. He looked at Sehun, “You know him?” When Sehun nodded, Junmyeon hit him lightly. “You told me you don’t! Liar.”

“I was joking.”

“Whatever, introduce me now~”

“Fine. Junmyeon, this is Jongdae hyung. I met him through Chanyeol. Hyung, this is Junmyeon--”

Jongdae cuts Sehun off, “Your baby?”

“Ahhh, so he’s your baby. Hmm, nice to meet you, Junmyeon.” Jongdae did not let Sehun speak and offered his hand to Junmyeon. 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

“Ah hyung.”

“What? You told everyone he’s your baby, am I wrong?”

“He did?”

“Yes, don’t you remember?”

Junmyeon nodded, “Thanks for reminding.” And they both laughed.

***

“Had a great time with you, Junmyeon. Let’s meet again.”

“I enjoyed talking to you too!”

“Sehun was the only one who did not enjoy it, I see. I’ll leave the two of you now, so you can have alone time. Bye, Junmyeon! Sehun-ah, contact me, okay?”

“Bye, hyung! Take care.”

As soon as Jongdae left, Junmyeon turned his body to face Sehun. “You did not enjoy it? Why? Because I’m here? You’re mean.” Junmyeon looks down and pouts.

“You’re such a baby. Of course, I enjoyed it. I was just quiet because you two are loud.”

“So……I’m a baby? I’m your baby?”

“Why do I feel that you like it so much? I told you, just admit you like me.”

“Why do answer my question with another question!”

Sehun chuckles, “You brat. Fine. What was your question again?”

“Nevermind. I have a new question.”

“What is it?”

“Will you continue to call me that now?”

“Call you what?”   


“Don’t act like you don’t know what we're talking about!”

“I have no idea.”

“I hate you!!!”

“Me too. Call you what?”

“Baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Today’s gonna be a good day for me~” Junmyeon singsonged while walking, hands are on the strings of his hoodie. He is wearing an orange hoodie with the Carrots word in violet color as the design. It was Jongin’s gift to him on his birthday last year and he missed wearing it. He decided to not wear pink today since his ‘boyfriend’ might tease him again about that.

0412

Junmyeon beamed when the door unlocked after he pressed the numbers Sehun had given him the last time they talked. He opened the door and his smile grew bigger as he removed his shoes and came inside Sehun’s home. “Sehun?”

“Is he still asleep?” The unit is quiet and Junmyeon wonders where Sehun is. He sits on the couch and looks for his cellphone. ‘I’m here, where are youuuuuu?’

Junmyeon received no reply. He stood up and wandered in his place. “Maybe he’s still sleeping? Where is his room?” He opened the first door he found and it was empty. “Is this a guest room?” He closed it again and looked for another door. 

He slowly turned the doorknob and peeked inside the room. “There he is.” Junmyeon found himself giggling when he saw the man he was looking for. He came in quietly and saw that Sehun wasn’t wearing any shirt. “Does he always sleep like that?” Junmyeon looked away as he felt his cheeks starting to get red. He walked towards the huge window and closed the curtains when he noticed that the sunlight was striking through the window. Junmyeon then walked towards the bed, picked up the blanket and threw it to Sehun’s body.

It took only a few seconds for Sehun to remove the blanket and throw it on the side. His eyes are still closed and Junmyeon found it adorable. Junmyeon decided to go back to the living room and let Sehun sleep more.

***

Sehun woke up due to a loud sound of someone laughing. He did not want to open his eyes and leave his bed yet. But he had an idea that it was Junmyeon so he reached for his phone to check the time. “What’s he doing here early in the morning?” He muttered silently and started to fix his bed. He then wore a plain white shirt and proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

He heard Junmyeon laughing again when he got out of his room. He walked towards the living room and found Junmyeon lying on the couch, watching something on his phone. “Hey.”

Junmyeon quickly put his phone down when he heard Sehun’s voice. “Hi! Good morning!”

“Morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”

Sehun nodded. He wanted to ask what’s Junmyeon’s business here today but he is still too lazy to speak. He found his way to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. As he was searching the cupboard, he looked at Junmyeon who was still looking at him. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Nope! Will you cook for me?” Junmyeon sounded excited.

Sehun just shrugs and deep inside he thinks where Junmyeon’s energy is coming from.

***

“Do you not want me here?”  
  


“Why?” Sehun asks. He is now washing the dishes and beside him is Junmyeon, doing nothing in particular. The shorter just wanted to be next to Sehun and talk to him.

“You don’t talk to me.”  
  


Sehun chuckles, “I do talk to you. Today is just one of my lazy days. I have no energy.”

Junmyeon nods and moves closer to him. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Sehun asks, a little surprised when Junmyeon wrapped his arms around him. 

“You are recharging, I’m giving you energy!”

“Hmm, I think you just want to hug me.” Sehun says in a teasing tone.

“No! I told you I’m giving you energy!”

“Fine. Whatever floats your boat, baby.”

Junmyeon felt his heart race when he finally heard the callsign. He clears his throat and moves away, “Then I’ll stop doing it. I was granting you a favor but I guess you don’t appreciate it well.”

Junmyeon goes back to the living room like a child throwing a tantrum when Sehun bursts out laughing. “Thank you for the energy, baby!”

“Whatever!”

***

“Sehun!” Junmyeon shouts though it was not necessary for Sehun to hear what he’s gonna say.

“Oh?” Sehun answers while drying the plates he just finished washing with a white towel.

“What is your first love’s IG username?”

“Who?” Sehun turns his head and looks at Junmyeon. 

“Your first love!” Junmyeon repeats while rolling his eyes.

“He has a name you know.” Sehun says, bitterly. He kinda hates hearing that ‘first love’ term.

“I don’t care! What is it?”

“Why?” Sehun turns his back again and continues what he was doing.

“I’ll just check something.”

“You’ll stalk him?”

“I clearly said check not stalk. Clear your ears.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Just tell me, baby!!!!!” He whined. 

Sehun, on the other hand, can’t help but chuckle upon hearing Junmyeon call him baby. He had no choice but to tell the brat what Kyungsoo’s IG username is. The unit again became quiet and Sehun knows for sure that Junmyeon is busy stalking. He dries the last cup before moving to the living room where his tiny and brat fake boyfriend is.

“Delight Baking Workshop? Today?” Junmyeon puts his phone down and faces Sehun. “Kyungsoo is attending a baking workshop? Do you think he’ll bring Jongin there?”

“Ah, it’s today.”

“What?”  
  


“I guess he’ll bring his boyfriend, he was supposed to bring me with him there but things happened so yeah.”

Junmyeon nods, trying to not feel bitter about hearing the word boyfriend. “Then, bring me there too!”  
  


“Why? Do you know how to bake?”

“That’s the point! I don’t know how and I’ll probably learn there.”

“Can you handle seeing them together?”  
  


“How about you? Can you?” Junmyeon challenges.

“Yes.”

“Liar!”

“I’m not lying. I’m worried about you.”

A mischievous grin forms in Junmyeon’s face. “Aww, my boyfriend is worried about me.”

There’s no way Sehun will let Junmyeon win so he answers after he moved closer to Junmyeon. “Of course, I’m worried about my baby.” He reaches for a hug, “Let me get some more energy.” But Junmyeon was quick to understand that Sehun was making fun of him so he pushed the taller lightly.

“I hate you! Let’s just goooo.”

“Fine, if that’s what you want. I’ll just get ready.” Sehun nods and stands up from the couch. But he didn’t move yet, he looked down at Junmyeon and the latter was confused. The taller leaned down and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon, “Energy, baby.” Sehun laughed when he received a slap on his back. 

“I hate you!”

“Me too.”

“Stop teasing me!”

***

Sehun and Junmyeon arrived at the place just on time. The two were lucky that one of the participants had backed out that’s why they had an empty slot. They will be baking red velvet cupcakes for today and when Junmyeon learned about that, he can’t help but feel giddy. He was pulling Sehun to walk faster and because he was so excited, he almost forgot that they’ll be seeing Jongin and Kyungsoo too. 

It has not yet started when they arrived at their designated place. Junmyeon’s eyes started looking for his ex-boyfriend but Sehun told him to not be so obvious. If they are really here, Junmyeon should act that they don’t know and just pretend to be spending a great time with each other. Junmyeon should be able to show that he’s happy and doing well without Jongin.

The workshop has started and they were told about the step-by-step process on baking red velvet cupcakes. They were also given pamphlets in case they forgot about something. After the briefing, they were given the freedom to bake on their own but they can always raise questions to the baker roaming around the venue.

“Where should we start?”  
  


“Tsk, not listening. They said preheat the oven first, baby.”

“Ah, right right.” Junmyeon bends down to preheat the oven to 177 degrees Celsius. He stands up straight after then asks Sehun again, “Done! What’s next?”

Sehun chuckles and pinches Junmyeon’s left cheek. “Cute.”

“I know. So what’s next?”

“Read it there.” Sehun pointed at the paper on the table.

“I’m too lazy to read.”

Sehun gets it instead, “Get the cake flour, cocoa powder, baking soda and salt then mix them together.”

“Here?” Junmyeon shows the taller a large mixing bowl he was holding.

Sehun tried to suppress his laughter. “Where else do you want to mix it?”

“1 and ⅓ cups of of cake flour. 2 tablespoons of cocoa powder. ½ teaspoon of baking soda. ¼ teaspoon salt-”

“Wait! How many cups of cake flour?”

“Secret~”

“Baby!!!”

Sehun chuckles, “1 and ⅓ cups of cake flour, 2 tablespoons---”  
  


“Tell me one at a time. I can’t memorize them all.”

“Okay, stop frowning and pouting baby.”

“It’s because of you, you kept on teasing me.” Junmyeon whines in pout.

“I’m sorry. Okay, next 2 tablespoons of cocoa powder.”

Junmyeon did not respond. Instead, he looked for the cocoa powder and started to scoop it but Sehun held his arm. “Baby, that’s a spoon. I said teaspoon.”

“Oh? Let it be, it’s just the same.”

“No baby, follow the instructions.”

“Fine.” 

***

While waiting for the cupcakes to finish baking in the oven, the two started making the cream cheese frosting.  
  


“Baby, are you enjoying it?” Sehun asks Junmyeon who is beside him and is currently beating the cream cheese. Sehun finds the shorter adorable because he is pouting unconsciously while concentrating. 

“You know, you can always use the electric mixer.”

Junmyeon finally looks up to him, “Should I?” Sehun nodded.

When Junmyeon turned back, he found Sehun with open arms. “My baby is tired, let me give you energy.” But the shorter sticks out his tongue playfully in response. 

“Hug me, they might be looking at us.” Sehun whispered. Junmyeon contemplated but ended up going to Sehun’s arms. “I’m giving you energy.”

“I love hugs.” Junmyeon said and they started to laugh softly.

Junmyeon pulled away when he felt his phone vibrate. 

“Who is it?”

“Baekhyun. I’ll be back.”

Sehun nodded with a smile.

***

‘Let’s talk. Meet me outside.’

Junmyeon reads the text again before looking for Jongin outside. “Where is he?” He whispers. “Why did he not tell me where exactly. Outside? Outside this building? He is in the parking lot? Where--”

“Junmyeon.”

He quickly turned around when he heard the familiar voice. He did not know how to react. He did not know what to say. Did he see us? Was he watching us the whole time? Is it effective? Is he planning to come back to me now? These questions ran through Junmyeon’s head while he was following Jongin to the fire exit.

“Nini-- I mean, Jongin. What is this all about?” He started to act annoyed but he and Jongin knew he was not.

“I should be asking that. What is this all about?”  
  
“What do you mean?”

“Is he your new boyfriend?”

“Who?”

“The guy you’re with.”

“Ah. Sehun. Yes.”

“He’s your boyfriend?” Jongin asks again, not believing Junmyeon’s answer.

“Why do you care?”

“So you’ve really got yourself a new boyfriend and you’re suddenly into baking that you’re here with him, wearing the hoodie I gave you as a gift last year. Is that right? Do you think I will believe that?”

“What is it to you? I can wear whatever I want to wear! I can be wherever I want to be!” Junmyeon raised his voice, tears forming in his eyes. Why is he such a crybaby?

Jongin sighed. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what!” Junmyeon broke into tears and as if it was part of Jongin’s reflexes, the taller moved closer and hugged him, hands caressing his back. “I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon pushed him and wiped his own tears. “If you’re really sorry then come back to me.”  
  


“What?”

“Come back to me, Jongin. Please. I know you’re just confused. I know you still love me. Please, come back to me. Just say yes, I’ll break up with him at once. I’ll leave Sehun. Just say yes.” Junmyeon does not care if he looks desperate in Jongin’s eyes.

***

“What’s taking him long?” Sehun asked when he finished making the frosting and even took out the cupcake already. The last thing to do is for Junmyeon to pipe the frosting on top of the cupcakes and they’re done. 

He decided to go out of the room and look for Junmyeon. He checked the restroom but Junmyeon was not there. He was about to walk towards the elevator when he heard someone crying. He curiously walked to where the sound was coming from. The fire exit. He saw two men hugging each other and he did not want to meddle with their business. That’s why he decided to go out but before he does, he hears a familiar voice. 

“If you’re really sorry then come back to me.”  
  


“Junmyeon?” He whispers and realizes that it was Junmyeon…. and Jongin.

“What?” Jongin asked, confused.

Sehun did not know why he just stood there. Half of him is telling him to go outside and mind his own business but the other half is wanting to hear what Junmyeon is going to say.

“Come back to me, Jongin. Please. I know you’re just confused. I know you still love me.” Junmyeon sounded desperate even to Sehun. He thought of going down and pulling Junmyeon out of there because he might be ruining his own plan but Junmyeon spoke again. 

“Please, come back to me. Just say yes, I’ll break up with him at once. I’ll leave Sehun. Just say yes.” 

That’s it. He did not want to listen anymore. He got out and went back to the room. He feels betrayed when he should not be. He feels hurt but he knows he got no reason to.

He finished the cupcakes and went down to his car. He texted Junmyeon that he’s there already though he’s not sure if Junmyeon will still go to him or stay with Jongin.

After a couple of minutes, Sehun decided to go out of the car to get some air. He leaned on his car door with his eyes closed, trying to remove all thoughts in his head. “I should not feel this way.”

He hears footsteps of someone walking towards him. Sehun opens his eyes when he feels arms around him. He looks down and he finds Junmyeon, one cheek is pressed on his chest. Sehun hugs him back, trying to bring the shorter comfort. He does not know why but he feels happy seeing Junmyeon in front of him.

“Where have you been?” Sehun asked though he knew exactly where Junmyeon was and who he was with.

“I’m sorry.”

Sehun did not pry and just let Junmyeon be. After a minute, the shorter pulls out and gets in the car. The car ride was quiet. Junmyeon keeps on glancing but Sehun is focused on the road. 

“Sehun?”  
  


“Hmm?”

“Why are you so quiet?”

He received no response.

“Are you mad that I did not help finishing the cupcake? I’m sorry.”

“Okay.”

Junmyeon reached for Sehun’s right hand but the latter pulled it away. “I’m driving.”

“Right. Sorry. I’m so clingy.” Junmyeon looks down.

Sehun noticed him and sighed. He reached for Junmyeon’s left hand and held it. “I saw you.”

Junmyeon looked at him.

“With Jongin.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Did you… hear our conversation?”

“Not much.”

Junmyeon looked down again when he felt Sehun intertwined their fingers. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? It’s not like something is going on with us, right?”

The shorter cannot seem to find words to reply.

“Was it effective? Was he jealous?”

The shorter shaked his head, still trying to read Sehun.

“Oh. Then I guess we should do better.”

Sehun pulled his hand away and brought his focus back to driving.


	4. Chapter 4

“What was that all about?” The man sighed while fixing his things. “Are you out of your mind? Do you really need to talk to him when his boyfriend is with him?”

“He’s not his boyfriend. Did you not hear him--”   
  


“I don’t care, that’s just wrong. You broke up with him, remember? You chose this--”  
  


The other tried to stay calm. “I didn’t have a choice.”

“Exactly! Just let him go. He deserves to be happy. All you need to do is to accept it.” The man started walking away and the other was following him behind. They reached the parking lot and still, none of them was talking.

“They’re just pretending. I know him very well.”  
  


The man closed his eyes and sighed deeply as the picture of his best friend’s face earlier angers him. “So what if they are pretending? Their feelings may become real and they can fall in love with each other. He and Sehun can be happy together. And what? You know him very well?” The man let out a sarcastic laugh. “You didn’t even know his parents until last month.”

He looked at the other man and sighed, “Unlock the door. I’ll just walk.”

“Kyungsoo, don’t be like this. I’ll drive you home.”

“Then just drive!”

***

“Thanks for the ride?” Junmyeon says softly, still looking down when they arrived at his house. 

Sehun smiles, “You’re welcome.” 

Junmyeon looks up to Sehun and becomes more confused. He was busy staring at Sehun until their eyes met. “Why? Did you not enjoy today?”

Junmyeon shakes his head a bit. “No?,” Sehun asks.

Junmyeon nods. “Yes?,” Sehun asks again and chuckles. “Did you enjoy it or not?”

“Here, before you forget.” Sehun gives him the box of red velvet cupcakes when Junmyeon just sighed and looked down, giving him no response.

“Thanks.”

The car was quiet. Junmyeon showed no signs of getting out of the car so Sehun decides to break the silence. “I should get going now.”

“Ah y-yes. I’m sorry.” Junmyeon came back into his senses and hurriedly went out of the car. “Drive safely,” He says before closing the car door and running inside the house without looking back.

***

Junmyeon spent his whole afternoon lying on his bed while staring at the ceiling. He skipped his lunch because he’s not in the mood to eat. He kept on thinking about what happened and trying to figure out Sehun.

His conversation with Jongin was interrupted when Kyungsoo came into the scene, pulling Jongin away. At that very moment, Junmyeon thought of Sehun. He went back to the venue and the sight of no Sehun made him feel nervous. He thought of the possibility of Sehun hearing the talk he had with Jongin. 

When he received Sehun’s text message, he hurriedly went to the parking lot. He saw Sehun standing with his eyes closed, from afar. He felt sorry and thought of how he fvcked up.

_Was I pertaining to Jongin or Sehun? Did I think of that because Jongin will never believe me now or is it because I might have hurt Sehun?_

The whole car ride was just Junmyeon trying to figure out how Sehun feels. Junmyeon was even more confused when Sehun himself said that he heard their conversation. 

_He heard it. But he was so okay with it. He was smiling. He seemed normal. Maybe I became worried over nothing. Maybe it did not hurt him, I did not hurt him. Maybe he didn’t care if I went back to Jongin that time._

Junmyeon sat back up. “You are a fool, Junmyeon! Why would he care? Why would he be hurt? You two are just pretending! He doesn't like you for real!” 

***

Chanyeol rolled down the windows when his boyfriend got out of the car. “Bye babe!”  
  


“Bye bye! Text me when you get home,” Baekhyun says while waving his both hands.

“Oh? Hi Junmyeon?”

Baekhyun looked back after hearing his boyfriend and found his friend wearing pajamas and holding a box of what he guessed as cupcakes. “Hey! Where are you going? It’s late already.”

“Huh? To my boyfriend.” Junmyeon answers absentmindedly.

“But you already broke up with Jong---ah right, you have a new boyfriend.” 

“Yeah.”

“Hi Junmyeon!” Chanyeol greeted.

“Hi.”

Baekhyun worriedly held Junmyeon’s arm. “Jun, are you okay? Can’t you just go tomorrow? It’s late and you seem not yourself.” 

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

“He wants to go to his boyfriend’s house but it’s late already. Wait! Babe, you’re going to his house, right?” 

“Yes, I can drive him there.” 

“Great. Hey Jun, get in.” Baekhyun opened the passenger seat and pulled Junmyeon. “Don’t go home and just sleep there if Sehun will not be able to drive you home, okay?” Baekhyun reminds him and he just nods.

Junmyeon puts his seatbelt on and bids goodbye to his best friend. He looked at Chanyeol when he was asked how he was doing. “I’m fine.” 

“Sure?”  
  


Junmyeon nods.

“We’ll drop by my house first before going to Sehun’s. Is it okay?”

Junmyeon nods again and does not pry.

***

“Hyung!” Chanyeol greets him and gets the bag from Jongdae. “Sit on the back, someone’s sleeping on the passenger seat.”

“Why? I thought you already dropped Baekhyun off?” Jongdae curiously asks while following Chanyeol to the car.

Chanyeol puts Jongdae’s belongings inside and lets him in before closing the car door. He then goes to the driver’s seat and puts his seatbelt on. “He wanted to go to Sehun this late. I don’t know why though.” He says to curious Jongdae while starting the engine. “Have you met him?”

“Yup! He’s cute and so fun to talk with. I’m happy for Sehun.”

“Me too.”

Both of them did not talk during the ride and only the music coming from the radio is heard. Junmyeon was still sleeping when they arrived and Chanyeol worried that he might have a stiff neck because of his sleeping position.

“We’re here.”

“Should I text Sehun to bring his boyfriend up?” Jongdae suggested.

“You can call him instead. That’s easier.”

Jongdae agreed and dialed Sehun’s number. It took a few rings for Sehun to answer.

[“Oh, hyung, are you already here?”]

“Yes, I have just arrived but I’m still in the parking lot.”

[“Do you need help with your things?”]

“No, I can manage. But I need help with your boyfriend.”

[“Boyfriend?”]

“Junmyeon, you brat.”

[“Ahh, what about him?”]

“He’s with us and he’s sleeping. We don’t want to wake him up, he looks like an angel when sleeping. If you’re asking me why he’s here, I don’t know too. Just come down and talk to him later.”

[“I’m coming.”]

***

When the call ended, Sehun picked his coat and went out of his unit. “What is he doing here?,” he whispers to himself. He feels confused since Junmyeon did not text him that he’s coming. _Did perhaps thinking about him summoned him?_ Sehun chuckles at his own thought and begins to jog to the parking lot after the elevator door opens.

Jongdae rolls down the window when Sehun has already spotted Chanyeol’s car. He waves to him and points to the passenger seat. Sehun understood what Jongdae was trying to say so he nodded. Jongdae closed the window and picked up his things before going outside. 

On the other hand, Sehun moves closer before carefully and slowly opens the car door. Sehun’s chest replaced the car window where Junmyeon’s head was previously leaning onto. The taller agreed to Jongdae’s statement earlier that his ‘boyfriend’ really looks like an angel sleeping. 

“Should we get going now, lovebirds?”  
  


Sehun looked at Jongdae. “Hyung! You’re so loud, you’ll wake him up---”

Jongdae smiles and shows a peace sign. “Oops. My bad.”

“Are you awake?” Sehun asks softly while fixing Junmyeon’s hair with his right hand. Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes. “Baby.” 

Junmyeon sat properly when he heard that voice. He looked at Chanyeol, “Are we here?”

“Yup.”

“I can’t believe he’s calling me baby in my dream,” he murmurs.

“What were you saying, baby?”  
  


“WHAT THE FVCK?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Did I surprise you?”

Junmyeon’s eyes are close to popping out and his brain still can’t register what’s happening. “So it was not a dream?” He pressed Sehun’s cheek with his point finger. “You’re real?”

Sehun holds Junmyeon’s point finger and brings it down. “Yes, I’m real and we should go now since Chanyeol will still drive back home.”

“Ah right. I’m sorry for the trouble and thanks for the ride, Chanyeol.”

“No problem. Hyung! I’ll get going!”  
  


“Bye, Chanyeol!”

Junmyeon was again surprised because of Jongdae’s presence. “Jongdae?” He walked towards Jongdae and left Sehun who was still talking to Chanyeol.

“Sehun, I’ll go now.”

Sehun nods, “Bye.”

“Wait. Junmyeon forgot about this.”

Sehun frowned upon seeing the box of red velvet cupcakes he gave to Junmyeon earlier. He received it and thanked Chanyeol.

After Chanyeol left, Sehun caught up with the two and put his coat on Junmyeon. The latter didn’t notice as he was busy talking to Jongdae. Sehun did not join the conversation and let them talk on their way to his unit but his arm is still on Junmyeon’s shoulders.

Junmyeon settled comfortably on the couch as soon as they got inside Sehun’s unit while Sehun led Jongdae to the guest room. “Oh? I forgot about this. Was Sehun the one who brought it?” Junmyeon leaned forward when he noticed the box of red velvet cupcakes. He was supposed to eat it with Sehun but since he heard his stomach growl, he did not resist and opened the box to take one.

***

“Did you have a fight?” Jongdae asks as he watches Sehun get the blanket, pillows and arrange his bed. 

“No.”

“Then why is he here late at night wearing his pajamas? Is it a normal thing?” 

Sehun shrugs, “It’s the first time it happened. I also don’t know why, maybe…”  
  


“Maybe?” Jongdae waits for Sehun to finish but when the latter does not, he laughs and finishes it himself. “Maybe he misses you? Is that what you’re trying to say?” The older chuckles again as he finds it corny and adorable at the same time.

“Maybe.”

“Whatever. But I’m really happy for you. Should I just sleep and let the two of you drink on your own? Should I do that, Sehun?” Jongdae laughed loudly since he enjoys teasing Sehun so much.

“Shut up, hyung.”

“Are you done? You can go to your boyfriend now, I’ll go to the comfort room first then follow you guys unless you want me to just sleep instead. Tell me now.” Jongdae teases.

“We’ll wait for you.” Sehun rolled his eyes and left the room. 

“Hey.”

Junmyeon looks back and puts the rest of the cupcake in his mouth. _Cute._

“Oh? Is this yours? Why am I wearing it?” Junmyeon asks, confused when he notices the coat on him. He takes it off and extends his arm to give it to Sehun. “Thanks?”

Sehun accepts it and sits beside Junmyeon. “It’s late night and you're wearing pajamas. You should have worn other clothes.”

“Right.” He has no excuse for that.

“Don’t tell me, it’s because…” Sehun says, narrowing his eyes but does not continue.

“Because what?”

A mischievous grin forms in Sehun’s face which makes Junmyeon annoyed. “Whaaaat?” He hits Sehun’s arm because the latter started laughing instead of answering him. “I hate you!” 

“Me too.”

Junmyeon smiles as he feels that they’re back to normal. He was relieved that he came here because he really cannot take the awkwardness they had earlier.

“You just want a reason to sleep here, no?” Sehun smirks.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Junmyeon did not argue more. Earlier, he was full of thoughts and he really felt uncomfortable but now that he’s with Sehun, everything seems to fall into place and his mind becomes clear.

“What should I do, though? I have only 1 guest room.” Sehun says and Junmyeon was unsure if he was serious or he wanted to tease him again.

Junmyeon suggests sleeping on the couch. “I don’t know, should I sleep here?”

“Okay, sure,” Sehun responds with a smile and Junmyeon never felt more betrayed. “Are you upset? You were the one who suggested it.”

“I’m not.”

The taller points to Junmyeon’s pouty lips. “But your lips say otherwise?”

“Shut up. You’re really fine with me sleeping here?”

Sehun nods, “Why? This couch is comfortable and you were the one who suggested it.”  
  


“Whatever, I’m going home.” Junmyeon stands up but Sehun pulls him back to sit.

“Why? I thought you’ll sleep here on the couch?,” he says, emphasizing the word couch. Teasing Junmyeon has really become one of his hobbies. 

“Shut up.”

“I thought you’re not upset?”

“I’m not.”

“I think you are.” Sehun leans back and sits comfortably, arms crossed over his chest.

“Stop teasing me,” Junmyeon whines.

“Do you want to sleep with me instead?”

Junmyeon was not able to answer Sehun’s question as a loud Jongdae interrupted them. “What’s up, lovebirds! Let me join!” He sits in between Sehun and Junmyeon and turns on the television. 

“Yah, Sehun, where are the drinks? Why are they not ready yet?”

Sehun stands up and proceeds to the kitchen. Jongdae turned to Junmyeon, “Do you like horror movies?”

“Yes! Will we watch one?”

“But Sehun can’t,” Jongdae whispers like a child sharing a secret to his friend.

“I can hear you, hyung.”

“Okay, for the sake of my friend’s reputation, let’s just skip the movie?” 

Sehun shakes his head as he puts down the drinks on the center table and sits on the floor. “This hyung, really.” 

“Movies are boring, let’s just get to know each other more. What do you think, Jun?”

“It’s fine with me.” Junmyeon answers and sits on the floor too.

“Do you drink well?”

Junmyeon giggled when Sehun was the one who answered. “No.”

“Of course, you have seen him drunk. What is he like?” Jongdae calmly drinks his first can of beer after asking.

“He’s cute.”

Jongdae laughs at Junmyeon. “You’re so red, you haven’t even started drinking.”

The doorbell rings so Jongdae stands up to receive the chicken delivery he ordered when the lovebirds were busy teasing each other earlier.

“I’m cute?”

“Only when drunk.”

Junmyeon gives Sehun an unbelievable look. 

“What?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “I’m always cute, excuse me.”

“Sure thing.”  
  


“Tell me I’m cute,” he whines.

“Why should I?”

Junmyeon pouts, “Because I. Am. Cute.”

“Okay, you’re cute.”

“I didn’t even feel an ounce of sincerity,” he whines and moves closer to Sehun. “Be more sincere, please.”

Junmyeon’s eyes grew bigger and his cheeks got hotter when Sehun cupped Junmyeon’s cheeks. “You are cute, baby. But stop pouting, I might kiss you.”

“Then do it,” Junmyeon says and pouts even more, making Sehun chuckle. “What’s funny? I said do it since I’m cute.”

“Should I? But we’re not boyfriends.”

“We are boyfriends,” Junmyeon whines again.

“I’m back!” Jongdae says enthusiastically and puts the food on the table.

Sehun removes his hands from Junmyeon’s face but he pulls Junmyeon closer to him. “Fake boyfriends.” 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, annoyed with what Sehun had just whispered to him.

“Why are you pouting, Jun? Did Sehun upset you?”

Junmyeon nods like a child, loving the attention he got from Jongdae. He drinks his can of beer before answering, “He doesn’t like to kiss me.”

Sehun looked at him amusingly and bursted out laughing.

“See, he’s even laughing. He enjoys teasing me.”

“Hey, Sehun. It’s not funny, look at Jun. He’ll cry at any moment. Give the poor baby a kiss.”

Sehun stopped laughing and gave Jongdae an unbelievable look as his friend was taking Junmyeon’s side. Jongdae, in turn, nods at him and signals to give in to his boyfriend.

“Really? Is my baby crying? Let me see.” Sehun cups Junmyeon’s cheeks again and looks at the latter’s eyes intently. “But there are no tears?”

“He said will cry, not crying. It’s in the future tense, it will still happen!” Junmyeon says. He loves the attention he’s getting from the two and he loves getting babied.

“Okay then to make my baby not cry I will give him a kiss.” Sehun announces, making Junmyeon feel butterflies in his stomach but he was disappointed when a soft kiss landed on his cheek.

“Why there?”

“Sehun, Jun is right. Do your job properly. Why did you kiss him on the cheek?” Jongdae adds up.

“Why not here?” Junmyeon points at his pouty lips.

“Later, baby, later.” Sehun laughs. He can’t believe he’s doing these things but he’s gonna lie if he’ll say he’s not enjoying it.

***

Junmyeon was getting tipsy unlike the other two who were heavy drinkers. 

“Se, you’ll lose nothing if you try. Just give them a chance.” Jongdae tries again to convince the younger.

“I’m not sure.”

“Come on, are you doubting yourself? I know you’ll do well, just try.”

“Let me think about it.”

“Fine. Besides I don’t think she’ll give up on you.”

“She? Who? She who? Why won’t she give up on Sehun? Does she like him? But Sehun is already taken, Jongdae! She can’t do that!” Junmyeon who was busy playing with Sehun’s fingers interrupts their conversation.

“It’s not like that, Jun. She just sees Sehun’s potential in modelling. Don’t you want to see your boyfriend in magazines?” Jongdae asked.

“Magazines? So she does not like Sehun?”

Jongdae nods, “She just wants Sehun to become a famous model.”

“Wow. That’s cool.” Junmyeon looked at Sehun and brought Sehun’s hand up so he could rest his chin, “Go Sehun! Try it!”

“Should I, baby?”

Junmyeon nods.

“I should sleep now, lovebirds. I can’t afford to be late tomorrow. Sehun, consider it, okay? Good night. Sleep well, Jun.” Jongdae stands up and waves at the two.

“Night.”

“Goodnight Jongdae!”

Junmyeon lay on Sehun’s lap when Jongdae left. “Are you drunk? Should we sleep now too?” He shaked his head to answer Sehun’s question.

“Are you sleepy?” Sehun asks Junmyeon who closed his eyes. The latter did not answer and stood up instead.

“Let’s dance, Sehun!”

“Not again.”

“Whyyyy?” Junmyeon whined while pulling Sehun’s arm, trying to make him stand. “Let’s dance, please, please.”

Sehun shaked his head so Junmyeon started dancing without music by himself. The taller just watched him with fond eyes. It’s starting again, he’s becoming hyper, he thought.

“Dance! Dance!”

Sehun gestures him to ‘shhh’ because Jongdae will be sleeping already and thankfully Junmyeon was not stubborn. The shorter copied his ‘shhh’ gesture and danced again.

After a couple of minutes, Sehun started cleaning up the table while Junmyeon was still dancing with no signs of getting tired.

Sehun was done cleaning and the performance is still going on. “Aren’t you tired?”

Junmyeon shaked his head. 

“Let’s sleep now.” Sehun stands up and moves closer to Junmyeon to pull him to the room but the latter embraces him.

“I’m sad.”

“Why?”

“You did not dance with me.”

“You are doing just fine dancing by yourself, baby.” Sehun caresses Junmyeon’s back up and down to calm him down.

“You did not kiss me. I thought…”

Sehun moved away from the hug to see Junmyeon’s face when the latter did not finish his sentence and started sobbing. He cupped the shorter’s face and worriedly asked, “Baby, are you crying? Why?”

“You said earlier.”

“What did I say?”

“You said later.”

“Later what?”

“Kiss.”

“Ah the kiss? Are you crying because I said I’ll kiss you later a while ago?” 

Junmyeon nodded. “But still no kiss.”

“I’m sorry. Stop crying.” Sehun wipes the tears on Junmyeon’s face. He can’t believe how they suddenly got into a different mood. Junmyeon was just dancing energetically and now he’s crying because of a kiss.

Sehun tried to comfort him by hugging him again. “Baby? Let’s go to bed?” When Sehun felt Junmyeon nod, he held the latter’s hand and led him to his room. 

He made Junmyeon sit on the bed. “Don’t sleep yet, I’ll just get a new toothbrush. Don’t sleep yet, okay?” Junmyeon nods, eyes are already closed.

“Don’t sleep, baby.”

Sehun puts toothpaste on the new toothbrush he found. He then goes out of the bathroom and finds Junmyeon still sitting on the bed with eyes closed.

“Are you sleeping? Here, brush your teeth.” Sehun hands the toothbrush to Junmyeon and holds the other hand to guide him to the bathroom.

“Baby, are you sleeping? Start brushing your teeth.” Sehun says when he notices that Junmyeon was just standing and steadily holding the toothbrush in his mouth.

Sehun gives up and holds the toothbrush himself. Junmyeon puts his hand down and lets Sehun brush his teeth. “You’re such a baby.”

Sehun helped him wash his face next. “You like being called baby because you are really a baby, is that it?” Junmyeon does not answer. Sehun thinks he’s already sleeping. He dries the shorter’s face and leads him back to the bed. He covers him up with a blanket and proceeds to the bathroom to do his own thing.

Sehun lies beside Junmyeon on the bed. He was busy staring at the angelic face before him that he felt not sleepy at all. 

Junmyeon moves closer to Sehun to cuddle. Sehun can’t help but touch Jun’s soft hair. “Can I hug you?” 

Sehun did not answer in words but he responded with his actions. 

“Why do you sleep with no shirt?”

“It’s hot.”

“Hmm.”

“I thought you’re already sleeping.”

“I’m fighting it back.”

“Why?”

“I still want to tell you something.”

“You can’t wait until tomorrow?” Junmyeon nodded to Sehun’s question. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“And my kiss. Where is it?”

“Do you really want me to kiss you?”

Junmyeon nods.

“Why?”

“I’m cute.”

Sehun smiles. “Good night, baby. Sweet dreams.” He says before placing a kiss on Junmyeon’s head.

With all that’s happening, Sehun decided to not think much and just go with flow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun had finished eating his brunch since he woke up late. He then took a bath and looked for that ugly lime green sweater his mom always asks him to wear. He hates the color but he loves his mom so he has no choice but to wear it especially during this time of the year. He also looked for his beanie that was also his mom’s gift. He would always wear it too whenever he wears the sweater. 

After dressing up, he picked up his car key and left his unit. He drove to his and his mom’s favorite flower shop to pick up his usual order of orchid bouquet. Fortunately, there was no traffic so he arrived at his destination just on time. The wind hit his face as soon as he got out of the car. He walked to where his mom is with the flowers on his right hand and his phone on the other.

“I missed you, mom.” He says softly before putting the bouquet on the ground in front of his late mother’s tombstone. He was silently staring for a couple of minutes until he decided to sit on the ground. “Are you doing well there?”

“Sehun?”

Sehun looked back to where the voice came from then he smiled. “You came.”

“Of course,” the man said before putting the same flowers Sehun had bought for his mom and sitting beside Sehun.

“I told you stop bringing the same flowers, you always want to copy me, huh,” Sehun jokes.

“Why should I bring other flowers when this is your mom’s favorite?” 

“Right,” Sehun smiles at him then looks up again in the sky. 

“Are you doing well?”

“Yes. You?” Sehun looked at him, a little surprised that the man was already staring at him. The latter nodded in response. “Thank you for not forgetting about this, Soo.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he saw sincerity in Sehun’s eyes. “Why would I? It’s not like our friendship has ended, right?”

“Still, thanks.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For rejecting me?” Kyungsoo nods. “Don’t be. It’s fine as long as you’re happy. Really. I mean it.” Sehun says, looking back at the sky.

“Thanks, Se. I wish for your happiness too,” Kyungsoo softly mutters. “And I’m sorry about Jongin.” 

Sehun looked at him, surprised at the random topic. “What do you mean?”

“During the workshop. I know you’ve heard them. I saw you.”

Sehun smiled bitterly. Was he really spacing out that time that he did not notice walking past by Kyungsoo? “It’s okay. I understand them.”

“Are you two…”

Sehun noticed that Kyungsoo hesitated to ask. “What? It’s okay, you can ask about us.” 

_ ‘Us.’ _

“I don’t mean to offend you with this question but Jongin really bothered me with this. Are you two just pretending to be in a relationship?”

There was a moment of silence. Sehun felt bitter since he knows it’s true. However, he thought of Junmyeon. He thought why he agreed to this in the first place. “Why do you ask? Don’t we look like a real couple? I’m offended,” Sehun jokes.

“No, I’m sorry. Forget it.”

“I like him.”

“Junmyeon?”

Sehun nods, “I like Junmyeon. I don’t know about him but we’re taking things slow. I’ll wait for him. He may still have lingering feelings for his ex but I know it’ll fade away. And we’re real. We’re in a real relationship, I mean.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”

“Are you sure? Are you not upset that I’m over you already?”

“You wish,” Kyungsoo said playfully and they both laughed.

Kyungsoo again hesitates but still asks, “Hey, should I still cook for you later?”

“Of course.” Sehun pouts, “I can’t believe you’re asking me that. My heart hurts.”

Kyungsoo hits him lightly, “I was just asking.”   
  


“We’ve been doing that for years, why should we stop? Unless you want to stop cooking my favorite spaghetti for me just because you rejected me?” Sehun acts like he’s hurt again, eyes closed with a hand on his chest.

“Okay fine, my bad. I’m sorry for asking, brat.”

“If you’re really sorry, where’s my hug?”

“Brat. I don’t do hugs.”

“You used to hug me.”   
  


“But that was when you were still a crybaby.”

“I’m crying, deep inside.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

“But really, thank you, Soo-”   
  


“You’re welcome.”

Sehun whines, “I’m not done speaking yet.”

“Okay sorry, you may now continue, brat.”

“Stop calling me that. Anyway, I want to thank you for being my source of comfort, for staying by my side and cooking for me to cheer me up whenever Mom’s death anniversary comes. It’s really a big thing for me.” Sehun smiles and Kyungsoo was touched that he gave him a hug.

“I miss her, Soo,” Sehun whispers, hugging Kyungsoo back.

“I’m sure she misses you too and I’m also sure she won’t like it when you’re sad.”

“I’m not sad since you’re here.”

Kyungsoo pulls away, “Whatever you say.”

***

“Junmyeon, stop using your phone while charging,” Baekhyun says. “What are you even doing with your phone? Let it rest. Watch TV first or whatever. Patience, Jun, patience.”

Junmyeon puts his phone down and rolls his eyes at Baekhyun. “What if Sehun texted me and I did not answer?”

“Oh? What’s the problem? You can reply later. It’s not like he’ll be mad for not receiving a reply at once. He’s not as clingy as you.”

“But he’s not texting me, that’s the problem!”

“Maybe he’s busy. As I said earlier, learn to be patient.”

“No. I’ll just cry, bye.”

Baekhyun looks at him bewildered. “What? Why?”

“I realized that he never texted me first. He never called me first. I am always the one who texts him first. We won’t talk if not because of me.” Junmyeon stomps his feet as he walks to his bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. Baekhyun followed him inside the room.

“I’m sorry to hear that but if that’s the case then take this as an opportunity. Stop texting him first and let him miss you.”

“I can’t do that, he’s not gonna miss me.”

Baekhyun feels confused and lowkey panics since Junmyeon might cry at any moment. “Why not?”

Junmyeon was not able to answer because he ran to the living room where his phone is charging once he heard a notification ring. 

“Hey, I’m still talking to you.” Baekhyun follows him and peeks over the phone to look at what Junmyeon was so excited about. “Kyungsoo? Why did you put your notifications on for Kyungsoo’s IG account? Jun? Answer me.”

“I knew it!” Junmyeon whined and threw his phone on the couch.

“Why? What was it?” Baekhyun was so confused with how his best friend was acting and he was also curious so he picked Junmyeon’s phone up. “Oh.” Baekhyun looked up to Junmyeon, “Are you crying?”

“I told you he doesn’t miss me.” Junmyeon pouts and tears begin forming in his eyes. “He’s even with his first love, huh. He doesn't text me first but he’s with his first love? That’s unfair!” Junmyeon sits on the floor and kicks his legs like a kid while crying.

“Hey, stop crying. Ugh, fuck that guy, I’ll punch him on the face the next time I see him.” Baekhyun crouches down and pats his friend’s back.

Junmyeon stopped sobbing and extended his arm, “Baek, give me my phone, please.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun followed him with no question. He got Junmyeon’s phone and handed it over to him. He watches his best friend dial a certain someone while wiping his tears.

[“Hey.”]

“Where are you?”

[“Me? Why? Wait, are you crying? Is there something wrong?”]

“Why are you answering my question with another question again?” Junmyeon whines.

[“Okay, I’m sorry, baby. I’m inside my car. Now answer me, are you crying?”]

“Why are you in your car? Are you with someone?”

[“No, I’m alone. Why are you asking me? What’s wrong?”]

“Liar! You’re with Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon again started to cry.

[“Hey, what’s wrong, baby? Stop crying. Yes, I was with Kyungsoo. But now I’m alone in my car.”]

“I… hate.. you.”

[“Baby, what’s wrong? You need to tell me. I have no idea what’s happening. Why are you crying?”]

  
  


***

Sehun was surprised when the call suddenly ended. He did not think twice and called Junmyeon again. He feels puzzled and he knows that he needs to use his brain to understand Junmyeon again. The latter was not answering so he texted him instead before starting the engine of his car.

**To: My (?) Baby**

Hey, answer my call. Let’s talk.

**From: My (?) Baby**

Finslky yiu trxted mr firdt

Sehun dials Junmyeon’s number again after reading the text. He presses the loudspeaker button to be able to talk while driving. Sehun smiles when Junmyeon finally answers. “Hey, are you still crying?”

[“No. But Baekhyun says he’ll punch you.”]

Sehun snickers at the thought. “Why? What did I do wrong?”

[“You made me cry.”]

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to. Were you waiting for my text?”

[“You never texted me first.”]

Sehun can imagine Junmyeon’s pout. “I’m sorry, I’ll do better, stop pouting.”

[“And you are with your first love not with me. That’s unfair.”]

“I told you he has a name.”

[“I don’t care. You’re still with him and he’s your first love not me.”]

Sehun laughs, “Do you wanna be my first love then?”

[“No!”]

“That’s what I thought. How about this, do you want to see me?”

[“Can I?”]

“It’s a yes or no question, baby.”

[“I hate you.”]

“Is that a yes?”

[“Hmm.”]

“You miss me.”

[“I never said that!”]

“You were waiting for my text and badly wanted to see me. You even cried because I was with my first love and not with you.”

[“Stop making me remember! I already forgot about it.”]

“That fast?”

[“Shut up.”]

“I wanna talk to you more but I need to focus on driving.”

The call suddenly ended again. “Did he accidentally press the end call button?” Sehun chuckles as he finds the idea cute.

**From: My (?) Baby**

WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DRIVING!

***

“You go in first. I’ll just talk to someone.” Sehun said to Kyungsoo to which the latter nodded as a response. Kyungsoo enters his house and prepares the kitchen to cook. Sehun, on the other hand, gets his phone and dials Junmyeon’s number.

“Why is he not answering?”

**To: My (?) Baby**

Answer my call. I’m no longer driving.

Sehun tries to call Junmyeon again after sending the text message and the latter answers. 

[“What?”]

“Oh, nothing. I just thought I should call you back once I'm done driving. Sorry—”

[“No! Wait! Don’t end it.”]

“Pfft. Why? What are you doing?”

[“Nothing. I’m so bored. Please come here.”]

“I can’t. I’m with Kyungsoo.”

[“Again??? Why??? Where???”]

“In his house?”

[“Whyyyyyyyy?”]

“Why are you whining? Are you jealous?”

[“What? No! Of course not.”]

“Okay, fine. I should say bye now, he’s calling me already.” Sehun said, lying.

[“But we’re still talking!”]

“Let’s talk later, hmm?”

[“No! I want to talk to you now. Come here please.”]

“I told you, I can’t.”

[“Fine, I almost forgot he’s your first love. And I’m just… your fake boyfriend.”] Sehun was able to hear the last line even though Junmyeon lowered his voice. He didn’t know what to feel. Their relationship is really complicated and they need to talk about it soon.

“Will you cry again?”

[“I won’t! Enjoy your time there! Bye!”]

[“I said bye!”]

Sehun laughs because Junmyeon doesn’t even end the call. It seems like he’s waiting for Sehun to stop him and talk to him more.

[“Why are you laughing again? I’m serious!”]

“Do you want to go here then?”

[“Hah! Suddenly, you want me there? Why? Do you feel guilty?”]

“Are we fighting?”

[“No!”]

Sehun chuckles, “Good to know. Then what’s your answer? You can go here if you want to see me.”

***

[“I’ll text you the address. Come if you like.”] Sehun said and ended the call. Junmyeon then received a text from Sehun containing Kyungsoo’s home address.

“Hah! Does he think I’m too desperate to see him that I will go to his first love’s house?” Junmyeon scoffs.

Baekhyun hears Junmyeon’s loud voice so he gets out of his room to ask. “Who are you fighting?”

“I’m not fighting anyone!” Junmyeon said then stood up to go to his bedroom.

“Sure, where are you going now?”

“To my boyfriend!” Junmyeon irritatedly shouts before closing his bedroom door to change his clothes.

***

“Was it Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo asks when Sehun sits on the high chair to watch him cook just like the old days.

Sehun nods, “Yeah, I texted him the address. You won’t mind, right?”

Kyungsoo looks up to him and smiles, “Of course. I want to say sorry to him too.”

“I told you, don’t be sorry for choosing your happiness.”

Kyungsoo did not respond to Sehun’s statement, feeling bitter deep inside.

“Do you like him?”   
  


“A lot.” 

Sehun smiles at Kyungsoo’s answer. There was really no chance for him and Kyungsoo to be together. It’s not him who Kyungsoo likes, it’s Jongin.

The house was filled with comfortable silence. Kyungsoo was focused on cooking and Sehun was busy scrolling through his phone. A couple of minutes passed and Sehun’s phone suddenly rang. He smiled upon reading the caller ID. He gestures to Kyungsoo that he will just answer the call and Kyungsoo gladly nods. 

Sehun answered the call when he was already in the living room. “Yes, who’s this?”

[“It’s me!”]

“Pfft. Hi,  _ me _ . What do you want?”

[“I’m not  _ me _ !”]

“You said you’re  _ me _ .”

[“I hate you!”]

“Why do you hate  _ you _ ? I’m not  _ you _ .”

[“Argh, stop teasing me, baby!”]

Sehun again chuckles, “Oh, baby, it’s you?”

[“I hate you!”]

“Okay, what do you want?”

[“You.”]

“Getting brave, huh.”

[“No! I want you to get out of that house.”]

“Hmm, I told you I can’t. Let’s see each other later.”

[“Why later? Let’s see each other now! Get out!”]

“Stop shouting, okay okay, I’ll get out.” Sehun says, understanding what Junmyeon meant. “He could have just told me he’s outside, why is he always making me think? He’s so hard to understand.” Sehun says to himself while wearing his shoes. “Thank heavens I’m always able to, in the end.” Sehun sighs before getting out of the house.

“Hi!!!!” Junmyeon eagerly waves his hand to Sehun which makes the taller smile. “I said hi!!!” Sehun waves back and walks towards him. “So, you wanted to see me?”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the expected remark. “You wish.” He extended his hand and brought it up. Sehun looked at it then back to Junmyeon’s pretty face. The taller chuckled and shaked his head before he held Junmyeon’s hand and walked back to the house.

Junmyeon intertwines his hand with Sehun’s before looking up to him, “You look cute with the beanie.”

“Thanks.”

“No you look cute too or you’re cuter???”

“No.”

“I guess you hate me now, huh.”

Sehun pulled Junmyeon in front of him and pushed him lightly inside. “You know that I don’t.” He then removed his shoes easily because he didn’t wear them properly earlier and wore the slippers again. Junmyeon saw him and copied him. He crouched down and tried to untie his shoelace. Sehun did the same and helped Junmyeon untie the other one.

“Baekhyun always knots my shoelace twice tightly so I won’t trip.” Junmyeon whined and gave up. He stood up and let Sehun untie it himself. He really needs to work on his patience.

“Wear this.” Sehun got the spare pair of slippers and put it before Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon did as told. “Thankie,” he says as Sehun stands up. 

“Oh. Hi?” Junmyeon said when he noticed Kyungsoo’s presence. The man was awkwardly standing there, watching both of them. “Hi, Junmyeon.”

“Do I need to introduce you to each other?” Sehun asked, holding Junmyeon’s hand again.

“Yes? We haven’t formally met.” Kyungsoo shyly said and looked down to his feet.

“Okay, then, come here.” Sehun walked closer to Kyungsoo and held him with his other hand. Junmyeon saw it and looked immediately at Sehun's face with narrowed eyes.

“Kyungsoo, this is Junmyeon, my boyfriend. Junmyeon, this is Kyungsoo, my…” He looks at Junmyeon teasingly before continuing, “best friend.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at him and faced Kyungsoo. He awkwardly raised his right hand and waved at him a little. “Hi.” Kyungsoo did the same.

After the awkward introduction, Junmyeon pulls Sehun closer to him to break Sehun and Kyungsoo’s holding hands. Kyungsoo noticed it but he stopped himself from laughing. “Let’s eat?” He said and went first to the dining room.

“You wanted to say first love, right! Don’t try to deny it.” Junmyeon was frowning and he was whispering loud.

Sehun flicked Junmyeon’s forehead lightly with his left middle finger. “I was just teasing you.” He regretted it though when the shorter glares at him so he instantly caressed the shorter’s forehead.

***

As soon as the two had taken their seats, Kyungsoo handed a plate with spaghetti to Sehun. The latter accepted it with a smile and took a bite. Kyungsoo was staring at him, waiting for his reaction. After tasting it, Sehun looked up to Kyungsoo, smiled and gave him a thumbs up. To Sehun and Kyungsoo, it was normal. It was always like that every year. But to Junmyeon, it’s a sight he does not want to see. He rolled his eyes as he was feeling out of place.

“The taste gets better every year,” Sehun says before taking another bite.

“Come on, it’s just spaghetti. Anyone can cook that.”

“But it’s special since you were the one who cooked it for me.”

Junmyeon wanted to walk out and make a scene.  _ Really? Flirting like I’m not here? Special? Hah! What’s so special about that? I hate you, Sehun! I hate you! Why is he acting like I’m not here. Am I invisible to him? Did he forget I’m just beside him? _

Kyungsoo noticed Junmyeon’s silence and the way his lips were already pouting. He also saw how Junmyeon was staring at Sehun so he tried to speak up. “Ah, Junmyeon, have a taste. It’s just spaghetti though. I mean the normal spaghetti.”

“No thanks,” Junmyeon replied fast which earned him attention from Sehun. The taller looked at him and Junmyeon didn't care if he sounded rude because he was really annoyed.

Sehun quickly understood Junmyeon so he held Junmyeon’s hand with his left hand and softly talked to him. “It’s not just spaghetti, it’s my favorite spaghetti. Try it.” Junmyeon shaked his head.

Kyungsoo lets out an awkward laugh. “What do you want to eat then? I’ll cook for you.”

“No need, Soo,” Sehun quickly answers and looks to Junmyeon, “He’ll eat this, right baby? Just try it.”

Junmyeon stared at him for seconds before leaning closer. “I hate you,” he whispers to Sehun’s ear. Sehun looks at him with disbelief and amusement in his eyes.  _ What is it, this time? _

Junmyeon looks at Kyungsoo, “I’ll try it.” Sehun tried to help Junmyeon get spaghetti but ended up being glared at. Junmyeon also pulled his hand from Sehun and got food on his plate by himself. He took a bite and gave a little smile to Kyungsoo, “It tastes good.” Kyungsoo finally sits with a smile and starts eating too.

***

Kyungsoo insisted on being the one to wash the dishes and Sehun wasn’t able to do anything so he gave up and let Kyungsoo do it.

Sehun returns to the dining table after helping Kyungsoo with bringing the plates on the sink. He sits beside Junmyeon again and pulls the shorter’s waist and chair closer to him. Junmyeon leans his head on Sehun’s chest, feeling clingy all of sudden. “Why is it your favorite?,” he asks like he was not throwing tantrums earlier. Sehun is getting used to his mood swings at this point.

“My mom used to cook that for me during my birthdays.”

“Hmm, continue, I’m listening,” Junmeyon says softly, holding Sehun’s hand to play with his fingers. 

“Since she’s far away now, she can no longer cook for me. Kyungsoo wanted to cheer me up so he cooks the same thing for me every year,” Sehun says. He thinks it’s his first time to share something deep about himself with Junmyeon.

“How far? Do you meet once in a while?,” the shorter asks, clueless.

“Very far. It would take a very long time before we meet again.”

Junmyeon looks up to him to meet Sehun’s eyes, “And why is that?”

Sehun laughs and pinches Junmyeon’s nose, “I don’t want to die yet.”

“Oh.” A sudden realization hit Junmyeon which made him hug the taller. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s been years. I’m okay now.”   
  


“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says again, not wanting to let go of the hug, not wanting to see Sehun’s face. He feels disappointed about how he acted earlier. “I’m sorry.”

“If you’re sorry, tell me the reason why you acted like that.”

Junmyeon moved away and looked down but Sehun lifted his face up and made Junmyeon look at him. He fixes Junmyeon’s hair with his both hands while he is waiting for Junmyeon to respond. “Did I say something wrong earlier?”

“You acted like you forgot about me,” Junmyeon says with low volume and avoids Sehun’s gaze after. 

“I’m sorry, did we make you feel left out?” Sehun asked and Junmyeon nodded. “I’m sorry,” Sehun repeats.

“I’m sorry too.”

“Are we okay now?” Sehun asks while stroking Junmyeon’s hair softly. Junmyeon nods and hugs Sehun again. They stayed like that until a familiar voice was heard in the dining room.

“Are there visitors---” Jongin was not able to continue his question when his eyes captured the sight of Junmyeon and his new boyfriend. The atmosphere suddenly felt awkward again with no one talking.

“Hi.” Junmyeon acknowledges Jongin’s presence, not wanting to sound and look bitter.

“Hey,” Jongin greets back and walks to where Kyungsoo was to give him a kiss on the cheek. “You didn’t tell me you’ll be having visitors today.”

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin and tiptoes a bit to give him a kiss on the cheek too before answering. “Sorry, it was sudden.”

The other two saw what happened and it made them uncomfortable, Junmyeon because of the scene and Sehun because of Junmyeon being uncomfortable. Sehun stood up from his seat and was the one who spoke first. “Kyungsoo, we’ll get going now. Sorry for the trouble and thanks for the food.”

“Oh? Okay. You’re welcome. Thanks for hanging out too. Drive safely.”

Sehun nodded and held Junmyeon’s hand. He didn’t start walking though as he was waiting for Junmyeon to say his goodbye. 

“Thanks, Kyungsoo. Bye.” 

“Bye, Junmyeon.”

“We’ll get going.” Sehun repeats before pulling Junmyeon away from the dining room.

Sehun helped Junmyeon wear his shoes again and knotted the shoelaces twice too. He then wore his own and pulled Junmyeon out of the house. He opened the car door for Junmyeon and let him in. 

Sehun goes to the other side and gets inside the car. Before putting his own seatbelt on, he leans to Junmyeon’s side to help Jun with his seatbelt.

No one was talking. Junmyeon was busy looking at Sehun the whole time, admiring how well Sehun was taking care of him. 

Junmyeon stares at Sehun’s face which is just a few inches away from his face. He leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sehun was surprised when he looked at the smaller man. He smiles and pinches Junmyeon’s nose again. “What was that for?” He then sits properly and puts his own seatbelt on.

Junmyeon giggles instead of answering.

“Where are we going? Do you want to go back home? Or stay with me?” Sehun asks then starts the engine of the car.

“I don’t want to go back home yet,” Junmyeon answers.

“So you want to stay with me?” Sehun asks, giving him a teasing look before looking back on the road.

“I didn’t say that though?,” Junmyeon responds in a defensive tone.  Sehun looks at him like he finds Jun unbelievable. “That was literally the other choice?”

“Was it?” Junmyeon says then giggles again. “Then fine, I want to stay with you,” he exclaims.

“You sound like I was forcing you to stay with me.”

“Were you not?,” Junmyeon teases.

Sehun answers in a serious tone, without glancing at him. “Forget it, I’ll drive you home.”

“Nooooo, are you maaaad?,” Junmyeon reaches for Sehun’s hand. “I’m sorry. I really want to stay with you,” he adds in a soft and whiny tone.

Sehun finally looks at him and he can’t help but chuckle upon seeing the latter’s puppy and worried eyes. “Really?”

“You’re not mad?,” Junmyeon raises his voice and furrows his eyebrows. When Sehun nods, he throws Sehun’s hand back to him and sits properly, “I hate you.”

“So where are we going? Do you want to go somewhere?”

“Supermarket.”

“Huh? You want to go to the supermarket? Why?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “To buy groceries, duh!”

***

The supermarket is not far but they still haven’t arrived due to the traffic. “I’m getting dizzy,” Junmyeon says, still busy searching on his phone.

“What should we do? I don’t have any candy or bubble gum here,” Sehun responds, glancing at Junmyeon with worried eyes.

“You keep on moving then you suddenly stop then move again,” Junmyeon whines.

Sehun lets out a soft laugh and looks at Junmyeon, “What can I do when it’s traffic? Should I just not step on the break?” He laughs harder when the shorter nods.

“Sorry, but I can’t do that, baby,” Sehun says but he sees Junmyeon still pouting so he grabs the latter’s phone away, “Don’t use your phone, it’ll add to your dizziness.”

“Why would you take it! I was busy searching for something!” Junmyeon whines and Sehun can do nothing but give it back. “What are you searching for?”

“What to cook…”

“What?” Sehun can barely hear Junmyeon’s words because the latter talked with his low voice and pouty lips. 

“What to cook,” Junmyeon repeats, a little louder.

“For? You know how to cook?”

“NO, but I will try,” Junmyeon responds. “Ugh! I’ve been searching for a while now but I still don’t know what to cook.” He looks at Sehun, “Hey! What’s your favorite food?”   
  


Sehun grins, “Will you cook it for me?”   
  


“Depends. I’m just asking for suggestions. What is it? Something that your first love hasn’t cooked for you yet.”

Sehun narrows his eyes at Junmyeon’s statement. “Do you want to cook because Kyungsoo cooked for me earlier?” Junmyeon answered a “No” quickly which made him seem defensive to Sehun’s eyes.

“I just wanted to try cooking! Why! Is he the only one who can cook!”

“Okay okay, chill. You don’t have to shout, you know? I’m right beside you,” Sehun says, bringing his focus back to the road as the cars started moving.

“Then what food should I cook?” Junmyeon whispers, making Sehun laugh again. “I told you not to shout so you whisper?” Junmyeon nods. “Soybean Paste Stew.”

“Soybean Paste Stew? That’s your favorite?” Junmyeon asked to confirm and Sehun nodded. He then searched for its ingredients and recipe. 

***

They spent more than 2 hours doing the grocery shopping. Aside from the line for payment being so long and slow, the two had a hard time locating the ingredients on the list since they both are not familiar with grocery shopping. 

Sehun also had a hard time tolerating Junmyeon. The latter wanted to hold hands, giving him no choice but to push the cart with his one arm alone. In no time, Sehun suggested to free their hands so they can shop faster and more freely. But as usual, Junmyeon gave it another meaning. He was offended and became sulky. 

The taller also kept on telling him what to pick, guiding him and pointing to him what to get which made Junmyeon feel like Sehun thought he knew nothing so just let Sehun get the things they needed himself. 

Sehun tried to coax Junmyeon to help him but the latter didn’t budge. In the end, Sehun was the one who was pushing the cart and picking the ingredients himself while Junmyeon was just following him behind, bored and all pouty.

While waiting for the line to move, Sehun pulled Junmyeon by the waist and whispered “I’m sorry.” Junmyeon was fighting his tears because he didn’t want to make a scene and hearing Sehun say he’s sorry made him feel guilty for his actions. He really doesn't know why he’s like that and to be honest, he hates himself too most of the time.

As soon as they got in the car, Sehun put Junmyeon’s seatbelt on then put his too. He stared at the latter intently, “Are you hungry? Tired?”

“Or mad?” Sehun asks again since he received no response.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon mutters while looking down.

“I’m sorry, too.” Sehun says with his lovely voice and reaches for Junmyeon’s hand to hold. “It’s not that I don’t want to hold your hand and I also didn’t mean to make you feel bad, I just wanted to make things fast. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry for acting like a child again.”   
  


Sehun unfastens his seatbelt to embrace Junmyeon. “At least you didn’t cry,” he jokes to cheer the other up. 

Sehun fastens his seatbelt again and starts the engine. “Should we go now? Are you hungry?”   
  


Junmyeon nods, “I’ll just cook tomorrow. Can we invite Baekhyun and Chanyeol too?”

“I thought you’ll cook for me and me alone.”

“Nope.”

“I thought I was special.”

“Baek and Chan are special too.”   
  


“Chan too? Why?”

“I had a huge crush on him a long time ago,” Junmyeon giggles as he remembers those days.

“Okay but why are you asking permission from me?”   
  


“I just thought I should since it’s your unit.”

“Why should it be my place? Do it in Chan’s place or whatever. I won’t come, I almost forgot I have something to do tomorrow,” Sehun says.

“But I want it in your place! And why are you ditching me! Is that something more important than me? Ah. Don’t tell me it’s because you don’t want to taste my cooking because you like your first love’s food more?”

How did it turn out to be like this? Sehun just wanted Junmyeon to say that he’s special and Chanyeol is nothing but an ex-crush. But why did the tables have turned? “Ask your Chan.”

Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows, confused. “Why Chan? Is Kyungsoo Chan’s first love? No, right? He’s your first love, that’s why I should ask you not Chan!”

“Okay, I give up.”

“What?”

“I give up, you win.”

“I didn’t know this was a competition!”

“Wait, are you actually mad?”   
  


“NO! Don’t talk to me and focus on driving!”

Sehun indeed did not talk to him and focused on driving. 

***

“We’re here,” Sehun announces after he turns the engine off.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “I know!”

“Still mad? I didn’t talk to you and I focused on driving. Why are you still mad?” Sehun states, calmly. “Will you tell me or do you want me to guess it again?” Sehun asks again calmly but his patience is running out.

“Okay. You don’t want to talk? Fine.” Sehun says in a serious tone and gets out of the car to get the things they bought at the back.

Junmyeon stays silent on his seat and begins to sob. He sees Sehun walking away from the rear mirror so he wipes his tears and gets out of the car too. He tried to catch up to Sehun but the latter had long legs. Good thing that he was able to enter the elevator before the doors closed. He was looking down and trying hard to suppress his sobs. 

When they reach Sehun’s floor, he follows Sehun behind because the taller still hasn’t said a word to him. Junmyeon knew that Sehun was really mad at him. And as soon as they got inside Sehun’s unit, the taller brought the groceries in the kitchen and went to his room to change his clothes. 

***

Sehun goes back to the living room after changing his clothes. He was surprised to see Junmyeon still standing near the door and crying quietly. Sehun sighs, walks towards Junmyeon and engulfs the shorter in a hug. When the taller caressed his back, Junmyeon cried louder as he finally got the comfort he was waiting for.

“You’re… so… mean…” Junmyeon says in between sobs.

“I’m not, I’m just tired and my patience ran out.” Sehun said and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

“Do you want to talk now?” Sehun asks when Junmyeon stopped crying. The latter nods so Sehun moves away and walks towards the couch. “Sit here and let’s talk.” Junmyeon obeys, still looking down.

“I’m sorry.”

“Junmyeon, baby, look at me,” Sehun starts. “I’m a human too, I have feelings and my patience is limited. I can’t always be the one to understand you. I can’t always guess what it is that you want to say. You should tell me if you’re upset and why you’re feeling like that. Do you understand my point?”

Junmyeon quietly nods. “I’m sorry.”

Sehun sighs, not wanting to say more. “What do you want to eat? We can just order.”

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon cries out and goes to Sehun to hug him again. “I’m sorry for being like this.” Sehun hugs him back and gently strokes his back.

***

Junmyeon wakes up early, feeling excited to try to cook. After washing his face, he reaches for his phone to check his messages. He found out 15 unread messages from Baekhyun alone and chose to call his friend instead of explaining through text.

“Good morning!” He exclaims as soon as his bestfriend answered the call.

[“What? Why are you up so early? Where are you? Do you still consider me as a friend? I understand that you want to spend time with your boyfriend but it’s not an excuse for you to ignore me like this.”]

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says sincerely. “I love you the most and you know that. Of course, you are still my bestfriend. I’m sorry. It’s my fault for not replying to you last night. I was really tired.”

[“Ah, I see. You are tired. Good for you.”]

“Baek! It’s not what you think. The truth is we tried grocery shopping for the first time and the line is really long.”

[“Oh. But what for?”]

[“By the way, what time will you go home? When are we celebrating your birthday? Do you want to go somewhere?”]

“Actually… I think we can’t celebrate like the usual.”

[“Why? You’ll be with your boyfriend?”]

“Not only him, of course! What I mean is we can’t celebrate with just the two of us. Actually, the grocery shopping was for this. I will cook for you guys! Bring your boyfriend too!” Junmyeon says, excited and proud to share it to his friend though he hasn’t started cooking and not sure if it will be successful.

[“What? You’ll cook?”]

“Yeah! I’m so excited that I woke up early!”

[“I see. I hope it goes well.”]

“It will! Don’t you trust me?”

[“I do. Good luck! And ask help from your boyfriend too just in case.”]

“Okay. Be here at 1pm with Chan.”

[“Sure! See you!”]

“I love you!”

[“And I love you more!”]

Junmyeon ends the call with a smile on his face. He stands up with more excitement than earlier and goes out of the guest room to visit his probably still sleeping boyfriend.

He slowly opens the door of the room next to where he slept. He smiles as he quietly tiptoes towards the bed. As expected, his boyfriend is still sleeping and he’s shirtless.

Junmyeon goes to the other side of the bed and lies beside Sehun. He moves closer and hugs Sehun from the back. 

Sehun, on the other hand, felt the bed dipped and became half-awake when Junmyeon wrapped his arms around him. He then turned to the other side to hug Junmyeon back.

“Good morning!”

“Hmm, morning, baby.” Sehun whispers before placing a kiss on Junmyeon’s head.

“Are you still sleepy? Wake up now!”

“Lazy.”

“But today is my cooking day! We need to prepare early!” 

“Hmm, lower your voice, I can hear you clearly.”

Junmyeon giggles, “I’m sorry, I’m just excited to cook!” 

Sehun smiles, “Did you sleep well?,” he says and opens his eyes. “You should’ve slept here beside me.”

“Aww, are you becoming clingy like me now?” Junmyeon says, smiling happily because of Sehun’s statement.

“Maybe I am.”

Junmyeon felt his heart skip a beat. “I thought you were still angry last night, I didn’t want to anger you more.”

The other begins to stroke Junmyeon’s back up and down, feeling comfortable with this kind of feeling and atmosphere. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to get angry at you.”

“Don’t say sorry, it’s my fault.” Junmyeon pouts.

“Okay, let’s not talk about it anymore.”

Junmyeon nods and hugs Sehun tighter. “If you keep on treating me like this, I might fall for you.”

Sehun did not expect the latter’s response. “Then fall, I’ll catch you.”

Junmyeon giggles, “I love you.”

Sehun pushed Junmyeon away lightly to see the latter’s face. He felt surprised with the sudden statement and wanted to see if Junmyeon was serious.

“I’m kidding, I’m sorry! I just felt like saying it. Did I make you feel uncomfortable? I’m sorry, I know my place, I promise.”

Sehun felt speechless. He sighed and placed a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead before sitting on the bed. “That’s not a funny joke.” He got out of the bed and started fixing it. 

Junmyeon looked at him and did not move. “Are you mad?” 

Sehun looks at him too, “I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I love you.”

Junmyeon felt his stomach flip because of the way Sehun had said it. No words come out of his mouth and he can feel his cheeks burning. 

“It doesn’t feel good, right?” Sehun asks, pulling the blanket from Junmyeon to fold it neatly. The latter was too confused to speak so Sehun continues, “Don’t joke about it again, okay?” After seeing the shorter nod, Sehun turned his back and found his way to the bathroom. Junmyeon stayed on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, with Sehun’s ‘I love you’ repeating on his head.

Junmyeon lifts his head up to check Sehun when he hears the latter’s footsteps in the room. “Hey,” Sehun gestures to him to get out of the bed and follow him for breakfast. Junmyeon can’t help but ask while following Sehun. “Are you not mad?”

“Hmm. I’m not mad,” Sehun answers and continues to walk to the kitchen without looking back at Junmyeon because he knows the shorter is already following him.

“Are you sure? I’m really sorry, I didn’t know why I said that either.”

Sehun looks at him seriously, “Let’s not talk about it,” he says before giving Junmyeon a slight smile. Junmyeon doesn’t feel reassured but he chooses to let go of the topic.

***

Sehun washes the cutting board before handing it to Junmyeon. “Be careful,” he reminds the shorter who was already holding the knife. “I will,” Junmyeon excitedly says then puts the onion on the cutting board. He looks to his side where Sehun is, “Should I start with this?” Sehun nods and gestures to him to start.

After the signal, Junmyeon starts slicing the onion using the knife he’s holding with his right hand. He stops and frowns when he hears Sehun laughing. “Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing,” Sehun says but Junmyeon doesn’t buy it especially when the taller still can’t stop laughing. “What’s funny?,” Junmyeon whines and kicks Sehun with his right leg lightly.

Sehun calms himself and stops laughing before Junmyeon starts throwing tantrums. “I’m just surprised it’s your first time cutting onions.”

Junmyeon giggles, his eyes forming crescent shapes, “How did you know?”  
  


“You’re cutting onions with only one hand.”

“Should it be two?”

Sehun suppresses his laugh, not wanting to annoy Junmyeon. “Of course, you’re supposed to hold the onion with your left hand.”

Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows, confused at Sehun’s response. “Why? You’re messing with me, no? You’re making fun of me, I knew it!” He rolls his eyes at Sehun, “Whatever!,” then goes back to cutting onions.

“No, I’m not,” Sehun moves closer to him and gets the knife from him. “Here, I’ll show you how.” Sehun said then started slicing the onions thinly. “Okay? Your turn.” Sehun hands the knife back to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon pouts, “But what if I cut my finger?”

“Why will you cut your finger? Just do it slowly and carefully.”

Junmyeon sighs and tries to do what Sehun did earlier. He holds the onion with his left and the knife with his right hand. 

“That’s too thick, baby.” 

“I can’t make it thinner, I might cut my finger! Just slice it again later if you want.”

Sehun snickers at Junmyeon’s statement. The latter looks at him and rolls his eyes, “Fine.” He gets the sliced-but-still-thick-for-Sehun onion and begins to chop it with one hand.

“Why are you cutting it in every direction you like?”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes and glares at Sehun, “Why do you have so many complaints?” The other raises his hands up, gesturing that he surrenders. “Fine, do whatever you want, baby.” 

Finally, Junmyeon smiles excitedly again and begins to slice the onion mercilessly in every direction he likes with one hand. His smile widens when he picks up his sliced onions from the cutting board, “See, it’s cute!,” he says then shows it to Sehun who started laughing once again.

***

Sehun decided that he will bring it up today. He lets out a sigh before calling Junmyeon, “Baby?”

“Hmm?” Junmyeon looks at Sehun and notices that the latter is hesitating to say something. “What is it? Do you want to say something? Is it bad? I thought it tastes okay? What else should we add then?” Junmyeon puts down the spoon because it’s already time to let it boil for a while.  
  


Sehun smiles and walks towards Junmyeon to pull him into a hug, “You did well for a first timer.” The shorter hugs him back, “Is that a compliment?”

“Of course.” Sehun says, making Junmyeon giggle. “Baby?”

“What? Do you want to say something?” Junmyeon moves himself away to see Sehun’s face but the latter stops him, “Let’s stay like this until it finishes boiling.”

Junmyeon laughs and hugs the taller tighter as he finds Sehun’s thought cute. “Then tell me what you want to say. I’ll listen.”

A silence breaks out in the unit.

“Can we talk about us now? I mean, there’s no us, yeah, I know---”

Junmyeon cuts him off, “What do you mean there’s no us? I told you we’re boyfriends, right?”

“But it’s not real, right? We’re… not real, right?” Sehun sighs, he’s curious about Junmyeon’s reaction but at the same time, too afraid to be hurt when he sees it.

Junmyeon did not speak. 

“That was too dumb of me. Of course, we’re not real. I’m sorry for asking about it.” Sehun breaks the silence and moves himself away from Junmyeon. Hearing Sehun say they’re not real, hurt Junmyeon but he can’t argue since they both know it’s true the moment they both agreed into entering a fake relationship.

“Sehun?” Junmyeon sighs before continuing, “Do you… still want Kyungsoo back to you?”

“No. Never did I want to get Kyungsoo back because he was never mine to begin with,” Sehun answers with a sincere smile.

“But you still like him?”

Sehun shrugs, “I just know that I’m already happy for him.”

“Then why did you agree… to this?”

“I wanted to help you.”

“Help me?”

Sehun nods, “You want to get Jongin back, right?”

It was like cold water was poured on Junmyeon. Right. He almost forgot about it. The reason why Sehun is still with him. It’s to make Jongin jealous and come back to him. Junmyeon looks down, breaking their eye contact, “I don’t want it anymore.”

Sehun fell silent. _So does this mean he no longer likes Jongin?_

Junmyeon musters up his courage and looks up to ask Sehun another question. “Were all of those things you showed me not real? I mean, the things you did to care for me, to understand me, are they not real? You said yourself we’re not real, so are those things not real as well?,” he says while his tears begin forming in his eyes.

Sehun pulled him back into a hug, “Baby…”

“Stop calling me baby! Answer me instead,” Junmyeon whines as he could no longer stop his tears from falling. Junmyeon pushed Sehun and wiped his tears when his phone timer rang, the time for boiling is up. “Can we… talk about this some other time? Not now, please?” He heard no response from Sehun but he took that as a yes.

***

Baekhyun entered the unit as soon as Sehun had opened the door. “Where is he?,” he whispers, making Sehun question why he was whispering and why he was holding a cake. “Yah, where is Jun?,” Baekhyun whispers again, wanting Sehun to be quick because the surprise might be ruined. The taller man blinks and comes back into his senses, “This way,” he says, leading him to the guest room where Junmyeon was.

“Open it for me,” Baekhyun mouthed to Sehun and the latter did as told. Baekhyun started singing the moment the door was opened, “Happy Birthday to you!” 

Junmyeon, sitting on the bed, looks up, surprised to see his best friend with a cake. “So this is why you did not answer my text!,” Junmyeon whines and pouts like a baby. He feels touched that Baekhyun prepared for this little surprise.

As much as Baekhyun wanted to hug and pat Junmyeon’s back, he still needs to finish the song, “Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Our Junmyeon! Happy Birthday to you!” The two taller men sang with him while clapping.

“Happy Birthday, Jun!” Baekhyun exclaims and extends his arms to let the birthday boy blow the candles. But Junmyeon’s teary eyes are fixed on Baekhyun and he’s raising both his arms, wanting to get a hug from his best friend.

“You’re such a baby,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes jokingly and hands the cake to Sehun first. He crouches and embraces Junmyeon. “Happy Birthday, you big baby!”

“But it isn’t my birthday yet.”

“Acting as if you’re not used to celebrating your birthday for two days.”

Junmyeon looks at Sehun and points at the cake using his lips. Sehun chuckles before moving the cake closer to Junmyeon. The latter closed his eyes for three seconds then blew the cake. Chanyeol started clapping, “Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon answers shyly, earning him a playful slap on his back. Baekhyun breaks the hug and stands straight. “Ouch! It’s my birthday and you’re being mean,” Junmyeon says in pouts.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “I didn’t hit you hard, excuse me.” He notices how quiet Sehun is and how he was quite confused earlier so he decides to let the two talk first. “Let me get this, I’ll put it on the table. Chanyeol and I will still go back to the car to bring the other foods up.”

Sehun nods and Junmyeon answers, “Okay!” 

The room was filled with awkward silence when Baekhyun and Chanyeol left. 

“You didn’t tell me it’s your birthday,” Sehun says.

Junmyeon looks up to him and smiles, “Not my fault you didn’t ask,” he answers playfully and sticks his tongue out. The taller chuckles and Junmyeon pats the space next to him. 

Sehun understood what Junmyeon meant and sat beside him. “I didn’t know,” he sighs, “I should’ve prepared something.”

A mischievous grin forms on Junmyeon’s face as he clings to the other’s arm, “You can always give me a present with no preparations needed.” Sehun looks down at him and waits for him to continue. “This,” Junmyeon exaggeratedly pouts, “A kiss.” The other snickers at his act and softly pushes Junmyeon’s lips with his hands. 

Junmyeon glares at him and slaps his hand away, “You can’t even give me a kiss for my birthday,” he rolls his eyes at him and turns his back to Sehun. 

The latter pulls him closer to him and wraps his arms to hug him from the back, “Do you really want that as a gift?” Junmyeon nods to Sehun’s question.

“Okay.” Sehun answers but no kiss was given so Junmyeon looks up to him, furrowing his eyebrows, “Okay what?”

Sehun pinches Junmyeon’s nose and answers, “Okay, let’s go out.” He then pushes Junmyeon to stand. “I hate you!,” Junmyeon says to him before walking out of the room. Sehun follows him, laughing.

***

“How is it? How is it?,” Junmyeon excitedly asks while waiting for his best friend’s reaction to the food he cooked. He smiled when his best friend showed a surprised expression, which he was really expecting. “Is it good? I’m a good cook, right?”

Baekhyun nods and pats Junmyeon’s head, “You did well.”

Junmyeon sits back with a proud expression, “I know right.”

“But why is the onion cut like this?”

“That’s what a trendy onion looks like,” Junmyeon reasons out. Baekhyun decided to play with him by nodding and it even made Junmyeon’s smile wider. “Let’s eat now! Happy eating everyone and happy birthday to me!”

Junmyeon was about to put the spoon full of rice to his mouth but someone pulled his chair to the right. He puts the spoon down to glare at that someone.

“You’re too far,” Sehun whispers and brings the spoon up to Junmyeon’s mouth.

“And this is too near,” Junmyeon says, acting annoyed by rolling his eyes but accepts the food into his mouth. Sehun chuckles and brings his hand under his chin to watch Junmyeon munching on his food.

Junmyeon brings his right hand to his face to block Sehun’s view but the latter just brings it down and holds it tight.

“Are you two not planning to let us eat in peace?” Baekhyun says, interrupting Sehun and Junmyeon’s lovely and flirty time.

Junmyeon just sticks his tongue out to his best friend before giving his attention back to Sehun. “You’re holding my right hand and I’m right-handed so how am I supposed to eat?,” Junmyeon says in pouts.

“Okay, I won’t hold your hand then,” Sehun says but Junmyeon seems to disagree as he held Sehun’s hand tighter. “No, you feed me,” Junmyeon suggests. 

Baekhyun can’t believe his ears, “Junmyeon.”

“What?”

“Hold hands later and just let your boyfriend eat before I lose my appetite.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes but obeys Baekhyun’s words. He lets go of Sehun’s hand and leans to whisper, “He’s just bitter.”

It can’t even be considered as a whisper since Baekhyun heard it clearly, “Excuse me, I have my own boyfriend.”

***

After eating, Chanyeol stands up from his seat, “We’ll go down to buy the drinks. Sehun?,” he calls his friend’s attention and the latter nods and also stands up from the seat.

“Wait,” Baekhyun turns to Junmyeon, “How about you accompany Chanyeol instead?” 

Sehun and Junmyeon both ask, “Why?”

Baekhyun goes to Junmyeon’s side to pull the latter from his seat, “Just think of this as a birthday gift,” he says, jokingly.

“Are you sure?,” Junmyeon looks at his friend teasingly.

Baekhyun nods and pushes Junmyeon to Chanyeol, “Take your time.” Chanyeol seemed confused with his boyfriend’s actions but still went out of the unit with Junmyeon.

“So…” Baekhyun says and goes back to sit on Chanyeol’s place, the chair across where Sehun was sitting. Sehun is blankly looking at him with arms over his chest so he asks, “What’s with that look? Are you jealous?” 

“Why did you send Junmyeon instead?” Sehun asks, not annoyed but still serious.

“Are you jealous? For real?” Baekhyun laughs out loud and the other looks at him like he was crazy. “Why? Are you usually the jealous type?”

“No.”

“Ahh but you’re jealous of Chan? Why? Did you know the crush thing?” Baekhyun continues to ask even though the other looked uninterested with talking to him.

Sehun nods.

“Are you really like that? One simple answer in every question?”

Sehun shrugs.

Good thing that Baekhyun’s patience was trained by being with Junmyeon for years. He doesn’t know how to give up. “What do you like about Junmyeon?”

“Should I really tell you about that?”

“Are you shy to strangers? Like do we need to get closer first for you to talk to me properly, something like that? Come on. Try to be more friendly.”

“Fine.”

“Did Junmyeon really cook this? Why? Why did he suddenly think of cooking? Most especially, cooking for others?”

“Yes, he cooked this. Why? To cook for us. Why did he suddenly think of cooking? I don’t know. Is it a big deal?”

Baekhyun nods, “It is. The fact that he really tried cooking is something. This was his first time cooking. Back then, I would try to convince him to cook and learn from me but he hated the thought, really. He says he likes it more if other people cook for him.”

Baekhyun already continues speaking, giving Sehun no chance to respond. “And I’m sure you have noticed he acts like a baby. Right?” The other nodded. “Not literally a baby, but he wants to be taken care of, he wants me to do things for him even if he is able to do it. He is easy to cry, he gets offended easily, he gets upset when things go like he wanted. When he’s crying, I am the one who wipes his tears, things like that.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that.”

Baekhyun nods, “Sometimes it’s really hard to understand him, no, maybe most of the time. Sometimes he’s way too childish and he’s being unreasonable. That’s why I need to be patient when dealing with him. But I love him and I know that I am the only one he has in his life for years who did not leave him, of course. Back then, it was Jongin and I. He tends to be super clingy because he only has us. But what happened? That jerk left him. Good thing you came to his life. I never expected that it would be not too hard for me to comfort him on his first heartbreak, that was all thanks to you.”

“If you don’t mind, can you tell me about his family? Is he not close to them?”

“Now, you’re interested in talking to me?,” Baekhyun teases then smiles sadly, “Well, his family doesn’t care about him.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s adopted. His parents lost their son so they adopted Junmyeon to ease their pain. But the parents never treated him like their own. Maybe because he was really not. They give him money, yes. But love? He got none of that. Maybe that’s why Junmyeon tends to act like that. He needs attention because he got none from his family.”

Sehun felt sad upon hearing it. He realizes that he should've tried to understand him more. 

“Why am I telling all of these to you? Because I don’t want him to get hurt again. From what I see, you have become an important person to his life. If you can’t be patient with him like I do and you’re planning to hurt him and leave him soon, end things with him while it’s still early. Do you understand where I’m coming from?”

Sehun looks as serious as Baekhyun. “Leaving him… It’s not something I can promise, it depends on Jun.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll leave him if he wants me to.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Why do you think Baekhyun made the two of us buy the drinks?” Junmyeon looks up to Chanyeol and breaks the awkward silence while walking side by side.

Chanyeol shrugs, “I have no idea.”

The shorter nods his head and thinks of another topic. “Thank you for coming. Did it really taste okay? I need your honest opinion.”

“Yeah, I think you will get better if you practice and learn.”

Junmyeon smiles at him and points to the plastic bag on Chanyeol’s hands, “Give this one to me. I can carry it.”

“No need. We’re almost there.”

Junmyeon pouts, “I won’t break it if that’s what you’re worrying about!”

The taller stares at him for a second before letting out a short chuckle. “No, it’s not that. But Sehun might get mad at me for letting you carry this.” The other furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “Huh? Why would he? It’s okay, it’s not like that’s too heavy for me.” Junmyeon reaches for the plastic bag but Chanyeol brings it up.

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

Chanyeol looks down at him, “I got this, okay? We’re almost there.”

“Fine then let’s walk faster.”

Junmyeon typed the code and opened the door for Chanyeol. He removes his shoes and exclaims, “We’re back!” He walks briskly to the dining room, not waiting for Chanyeol. “I said we’re back!”

“Welcome back,” Baekhyun answers him sarcastically. “Did you enjoy my gift?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at him, “Whatever! What were the two of you talking about? You two look serious.”

“It’s a secret. Right, Se?” Baekhyun turns to Sehun and winks at him. 

“Se? Why are you calling him Se? It’s Sehun for you! Se-hun, not Se! And what’s that? Did you wink at him? Why? Why?”

Baekhyun lets out a soft laugh before standing up to go to where Junmyeon is. “I was just messing with you, it’s a joke, you know,” he says, then pats Junmyeon’s buttcheeks. Chanyeol enters the dining room and puts the drinks they bought on the table. “You sit there, beside your boyfriend,  _ he’s jealous _ .” Baekhyun says and whispers the last part to Junmyeon’s ear.

“Huh? Why?”

“You ask him,” Baekhyun says before pushing Junmyeon to sit beside Sehun. Junmyeon looked at Sehun and they both looked confused.

“I wondered why it felt familiar and I remember now why. Remember when you two first met? I also made you two sit beside each other. You even told us, you’re not each other’s type, what a joke,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and goes back to his seat. “You don’t even go home these days. I’m surprised you still know me.”   
  


“Just say you miss me,” Junmyeon responds then sticks his tongue out.

***

After an hour of laughing and talking about each other’s lives, they decided to play a game which Baekhyun suggested. They moved to the living room and sat on the floor, Baekhyun was pouring each glass with soju.

Junmyeon asks a question to Baekhyun, “So I just need to avoid saying 21?” 

“Yup and of course, you need to follow the rules to be created along the way.”   
  


“What kind of rules?”

“It’s up to you,” Baekhyun answers and sits beside Chanyeol. “You can make us clap at a certain number or make us say a different number or word.”   
  


Baekhyun suggested playing the 21 drinking game. The rules are easy, they just need to say consecutive numbers in rotation and one person can say up to 3 numbers. The one who ends up saying the number 21 drinks as a punishment and he is also the one to create rules. However, it gets harder after numerous rules are created after every round and alcohol in the system can mess up their minds.

“Who’s gonna start first?”

“You, because it’s your birthday.”

“Okay! 1!” Junmyeon says and looks to his side. “2, 3, 4,” Sehun says before looking back at him and giving him a smile.

“5, 6.”

“7.”

“8, 9, 10!”

“14, 15, 16.”

“Yah, why do you keep saying 3 numbers,” Junmyeon whines as he is nervous that the number 21 will end up to him. The others did not notice him and continued the game. “17, 18, 19,” Chanyeol says.

It’s Junmyeon’s turn, “20!” He realizes that the next number is 21 and it’s Sehun’s turn so he turns his gaze on him and laughs at him. Sehun leaned forward and pinched Junmyeon’s nose as a payback to the latter’s teasing, “21,” he says, before getting his glass of soju and drinking it in one shot.

“Okay, you need to create a rule now,” Baekhyun reminds him.

Sehun nods, “Don’t say anything when 12 comes up.”

“Okay, okay! It’s my turn now, 1, 2,” Baekhyun says excitedly.

“3.”

Junmyeon tries giving 3 numbers this time, “4, 5, 6.”

“7, 8.”

“Now, you don’t want to say 3 numbers,” Junmyeon points out.

“9, 10,” Baekhyun says and looks at his boyfriend with meaning. Chanyeol snickers and nods in understanding. Junmyeon rolls his eyes upon seeing them.

“11,” Chanyeol says.

“12, 13, 14!”

Baekhyun bursted out laughing, making Junmyeon confused, “What? Why are you laughing?” Sehun laughs softly and hands Junmyeon his glass, “I said don’t say anything when 12 comes up.”   
  


“What? When? I didn’t know about that!”

“It was the first rule your boyfriend created, excuse me,” Baekhyun claims to Junmyeon who tries to get out of the punishment.

“But I didn’t hear it, really.”

“Liar, he was literally beside you.”

Junmyeon pouts, giving up and knowing that he doesn’t stand a chance at Baekhyun. He holds his glass and looks at Sehun, still pouting. “Pfft, what?”

“Nothing!” Junmyeon grabs the glass and drinks it. “Now, for the rule, say ‘Cutie Junmyeon’ when an odd number comes up,” he says, smiling proudly.

“That’s not allowed,” Baekhyun complains, jokingly.

“Why? I thought it’s up to me!”

“Fine, since it’s your birthday,” Baekhyun fakes a heavy sigh, “Sehun, you start.”

“Cutie Junmyeon,” Sehun says while staring at Junmyeon. The latter feels giddy and he loves it when Sehun says it that’s why he was not able to stop himself from clinging into Sehun’s arm while giggling.

“2, Cutie Junmyeon.”

It starts getting confusing as they play more rounds. All of them experienced losing but it was either Junmyeon was the worst player among them or his luck is the worst this day. Following him was Baekhyun, who started getting more talkative, trying to distract others, especially his boyfriend.

“How about we… kiss the person next to us when 15 comes?,” Baekhyun suggests, eyeing his boyfriend and leaning forward to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek with a sound, “Like this?”

Junmyeon glares at his best friend, “You just want to be kissed by Sehun! No, no,” he dismisses the suggestion and waves his hand up and down like he was wiping a mirror in front of his face. “Sehun is mine,” Junmyeon says and tugs Sehun’s arm closer to him.

“Then let’s…” Baekhyun stops, forgetting the word he wants to say while drawing circles on the air, “Ah! Rotate! Let’s rotate!”

Junmyeon’s glare is still on Baekhyun and begins to pout. It takes a few seconds before his tears start streaming down his face. Sehun looks down and notices it, “Hey, why are you crying?” He pulls Junmyeon into a hug and the latter’s sobs are soon heard in the room. Sehun caresses Junmyeon’s back while asking him what’s wrong in a soft and comforting voice.

“He wants to kiss you! He’s bad! He’s not my friend!”

“I’m not bad!,” Baekhyun interrupts them only to be pulled closer by his own boyfriend who tells him to stop because he’s already drunk. 

“We’ll stop playing now, he’s not gonna kiss me,” Sehun whispers to his ear, still stroking his back gently. Junmyeon stops sobbing and whispers too, “Sehun is mine. Sehun is my boyfriend.” Upon hearing that, a smile forms on Sehun’s face.

“I think we should go now, Baekhyun is drunk.”

Sehun looks up to his friend, “Can you drive?”

“Yup, I only drank a little.”   
  


Sehun nods, “Okay, drive safely. I’ll be the one to clean this later or tomorrow.”

When the other two left the unit, Sehun tried to stand up with Junmyeon still hugging him. He holds Junmyeon as he sits on the couch and pulls Junmyeon to sit on his lap. The shorter buries his face on Sehun’s neck and they stay like that for minutes.

“Let’s not drink again, hmm? You always cry when you get drunk. Let’s not drink again because I don’t want to see you crying,” Sehun also notes Junmyeon’s low tolerance of alcohol.

Junmyeon does not answer, instead, he lifts his head up and starts finding something on Sehun’s neck. When he can’t see it, he bits his lower lip to stop crying again, “I can’t see it,” he whines.

“What?”

“Your mole, I can’t see it! I saw it last time, your mole. You have a mole on your neck, but now it’s gone, why is it gone,” he complains like a child and starts sobbing again, “I want to see the mole on your neck, why is it gone!”

Sehun lets out a short snicker, “It’s not gone, it’s there.”

“No, it’s not here,” he whines again.

“Ah, it’s because you’re on the wrong side,” Sehun brings Junmyeon’s left point finger on the right side of his neck, “it’s here.”

“Where?,” Junmyeon mutters and tries to peek at the other side but Sehun brings his face at the center. The taller wipes Junmyeon’s tears to which Junmyeon did not protest, he let him.

“It’s here,” Junmyeon whispers and touches it with his right point finger. He leans his head on Sehun’s shoulder to stare at Sehun’s neck mole. After a few seconds, he leans in to put a soft kiss on it. “It’s sexy.”

Sehun started laughing silently which made Junmyeon sit back straight and slap his shoulders. “It’s moving,” he says, pouting. The other continues to laugh, his shoulders moving up and down.

“No, stop!” Junmyeon holds his shoulders steady.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Sehun says, wiping the tear on his eye he got from laughing too much. Junmyeon glares at him one last time and when he makes sure Sehun’s shoulders aren’t moving anymore, he returns to his place, on Sehun’s broad shoulders.

“Are you sleepy? Let’s move to bed now.”

Junmyeon shakes his head in response. “Don’t want to.”

“Then, I’ll give you 5 more minutes.”

“Let’s talk,” Junmyeon lazily says.

“What do you want to talk about?”   
  


“Anything.”

“Hmm, what do you want to do tomorrow? Tomorrow is your birthday, right?”

Junmyeon nods his head, “Anything with you.”

“Okay, let’s just decide tomorrow.”

“Hmm.”

Sehun thinks for a moment about another topic he should ask and their first meeting comes to his mind. “Baby.”

“Hmm?”

“Remember when we first met?”

“Yeah, you said I’m not your type,” Junmyeon says, lips forming another pout.

“Pfft, you said it first, actually.”

“So? You still said I’m not your type.”

“I just said it because you did. Why did you say that anyway? Did you mean it?”

  
  


“You didn’t smile back at me.”

“Oh.”

“See, you’re a snobber.”

“I tend to be like that to people I don’t know.”

Junmyeon places one last kiss on Sehun’s neck mole before standing up. 

“Sleepy?”

Junmyeon shakes his head and tugs Sehun’s hand to make him stand up. “Let’s dance!” Sehun scratches his head, “No.”

“Come on, it’s my birthday, please?” Junmyeon uses his puppy face again like the day when he was persuading Sehun to agree on their relationship. Sehun sighs and finally stands up, taking Junmyeon’s hand. Contrary to what Sehun had expected, Junmyeon wanted a slow dance. The shorter puts Sehun’s arms around his waist while he puts his around Sehun’s neck.

They sway slowly to the non-existent music and Junmyeon closes his eyes for a moment before meeting Sehun’s gaze. They smile at each other, eyes are talking to each other.

Unlike the other time, Junmyeon seems to have a little energy this time, no jumping endlessly with his hand up and no singing random lyrics loudly.

“You know, it’s my birthday.”

Sehun nods at him, “What do you want?”

“I’m too tired to walk.”   
  


“Then what does my baby want?”

Junmyeon suppresses his smile and continues to pout, “Carry me.”

“You want that as your birthday gift instead?”

Junmyeon looks at him in disbelief, “What? NO!”   
  


“Okay, birthday gift it is,” Sehun says and carries Junmyeon in bridal style, not giving Junmyeon a chance to take it back. Sehun walks to the room and Junmyeon pouts at him, “I hate you!”

Sehun puts him down when they arrive at the bathroom. Junmyeon is glaring at him through the mirror while he puts toothpaste on Junmyeon’s toothbrush. After that, he turns Junmyeon around to face him, “Say Ahh.” Junmyeon opens his mouth and lets Sehun brush his teeth. 

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Sehun proceeds to lie down beside Junmyeon on the bed like the other time. He moves closer to the shorter to hug him from the back. “My tiny and baby boyfriend fits perfectly into my arms,” he whispers.

“Is my baby sleeping already? Oh no, how can I give him my birthday gift then?” Sehun says, acting and talking to himself. He smiles when Junmyeon turns around, still pretending to be asleep with his eyes closed. Junmyeon brings his head up and pouts when Sehun places the kiss on the top of his head. 

Sehun smiles wider as he fixes Junmyeon’s hair, bringing the lost strands of hair to the side. He leans in to give another kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead this time.

Sehun cups Junmyeon’s cheeks, “Happy Birthday, Baby,” he says before giving a peck on Junmyeon’s lips not once but thrice.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Junmyeon stirs in his sleep when he feels Sehun is nowhere in the bed to be found. He yawns as he stretches his arms and legs then he lazily rubs his eyes before opening them slowly. He smiles like a fool and brings his fingers to touch his lips when he remembers what happened last night. He kicks his blanket away and screams in silence as he can’t contain the emotions he is feeling. “He really gave me three kisses, right?” he says to himself, still smiling excitedly.

“No, no, no, it’s not a dream. I remember it clearly, I fought hard with my sleepiness,” he mutters, contradicting the thoughts he had in his head. He hums and starts folding the blanket and tidying up the bed so he can catch a sight of his boyfriend already. 

When he goes out of the room, he proceeds directly to where he thinks Sehun is, basing on the smell surrounding the living room. He giggles when he sees Sehun with his messy hair but looking absolutely handsome in just a plain white shirt. 

“Hey, good morning,” Sehun greets him with a smile when he notices him standing from the living room. Junmyeon walks towards him to give a hug and Sehun can’t help but smile more as he hugs Junmyeon back. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon responds with his sweet voice.

“Did you sleep well?,” Sehun asks when they separated. Junmyeon nods and answers, “Of course.”

Sehun looks at him teasingly, “What does that suppose to mean?”   
  


“Nothing. Are you done?” Junmyeon asks to change the topic because he doesn’t want to get caught faking his sleep last night, not knowing that Sehun actually knows he’s still awake. 

“I’m finishing up, go sit there so we can start eating,” Sehun answers and starts transferring the cooked pancakes on the plates. Junmyeon, on the other hand, nods and goes to the dining area to find his place. Sehun follows him, placing the plates on the table. After that, he sits beside Junmyeon, his left hand gently stroking Junmyeon’s back up and down. 

“Is your head not aching?” Sehun sweetly asks.

“Not really since I slept happily and woke up happy too,” the other answers with a bright smile then stuffs his mouth with the pancake.

It makes Sehun smile too, “I wonder why,” he says, teasing him. “What do you want to do today?”

“Hmm, I don’t know? A date with you?”

“That’s given,” Sehun ruffles Junmyeon’s hair before continuing, “What I’m asking is what kind of date do you want?”

“I don’t feel like going out,” Junmyeon pouts.

“Then should we stay here? I thought that idea wasn't romantic?”

“When did I say that?”

“On our first date.”

“Past is past.”

“Pfft. Okay, what will we do?” Sehun asks, feeding Junmyeon a bite of his own pancake. The other munches and gets the glass of water handed by Sehun before answering, “Watch a movie? Play games? Like the truth or dare so we can get to know each other better?”

Sehun nods to his suggestion, “Okay, let’s stay at home all day but how about we go out at night? We can go jogging or cycling near the river or visit the beach if you like?”

“Then let’s do both!” Junmyeon’s excitement is obvious. The taller leans in and pinches his nose, “Isn’t it being greedy?”

Junmyeon pouts and rolls his eyes, “It’s my birthday.”

“Okay if that’s the case, let’s leave earlier, alright? Now, stop pouting.”

“No,” he faces Sehun and exaggeratedly pouts. 

***

The two went back to the room and settled on the bed after watching a movie. The bed is the best place to stay when someone’s having a lazy day after all. Sehun is sitting, his back rests against the bed’s headboard while his tiny boyfriend is lying on a pillow placed on his lap, scrolling for possible questions he can find on the internet.

“Ah! I found one! How about you?”

“I found one too.”

Junmyeon puts his phone down to look up to Sehun, “Okay, so we just need to answer the questions and if one doesn’t want to answer then he should do the punishment,” he explains, meeting Sehun’s eyes.

“What punishment?”

“Kiss!”

Sehun snickers at the expected answer, “I knew it.”

“Why? Do you object?” Junmyeon does not let Sehun answer as he continues, “Nope, you can’t object. It’s my birthday.”

“Just a peck?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “K.”

“But don’t tell me you’re planning to choose the punishment every time?,” Sehun pinches Junmyeon’s nose and the latter slaps it away. “What do you think of me? Hah! Do you think I’m obsessed with your kiss? Maybe it’s you who’ll do that!”

“Why are you getting annoyed? If I don’t answer, you’ll get kissed. If you don’t answer, I’ll get kissed. I think that’s pretty much the same?”

“Then let’s just do it like this. If one of us doesn’t like to answer then you should kiss me,” the shorter suggests.

“Why not the other way around?”

“It’s hard for me to reach you and you can just lean down anytime,” Junmyeon explains in pouts.

“But answer if you really have an answer, okay?”

Junmyeon looks at him and pouts, “Why? You don’t want to kiss me?”

“I didn’t say that, but what’s the point of doing this if we don’t learn more about each other, right?” Sehun states while fixing Junmyeon’s hair.

“So you want to kiss me?”

“Let’s start,” the taller says, trying to change the subject.

“I hate you! I’ll ask first.”

“Go ahead,” Sehun says as he puts his phone down beside him. He starts gently combing and playing with Junmyeon’s hair using his hands. 

“Who’s the last person you held hands with?”

Sehun looks at him, confused with his question. “That’s your first question?”

“Yes, answer. Don’t judge my questions!”

“Then my answer is you, I think?”

“You think????”

Sehun pinches his brat boyfriend, “It’s you.”

“Of course it should be me. Next, who are you looking forward to seeing?”

“I don’t know,” he pauses to think, “Jongdae hyung?”

Junmyeon pouts, “Not me?”

“We’re together right now. I’m literally seeing you?”

“Yeah but if I’m not here?”

“Then it’s you,” Sehun leans down to kiss his forehead. “Clingy.”

Junmyeon giggles and asks the next question, “Are you easy to get along with?”

“I don’t know, am I?”

“Maybe?” Junmyeon rolls his eyes as a scene appears on his mind, “It took you 1 min to get close with Baekhyun.”

“1 minute? You’re exaggerating.”

“Whatever.”

“Are you jealous?”

Junmyeon nods, “What were you even talking about?”

“You guess.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“What else will we be talking about aside from you?”

Junmyeon nods, acting to show indifference, “K. So are you easy to get along with?”

“The answer is no if it’s the first meeting.”

Junmyeon agrees, “Right, I almost forgot you’re a snobber. Next question, what’s something everyone else loves about you that you secretly find overrated?” 

Sehun leans down to place a peck on Junmyeon’s lips. “I really don’t know about that. My turn?” The other nods, unable to say anything as he feels butterflies on his stomach.

“What 3 words can you use to describe yourself?”

“That’s easy! I’m cute, clingy, and loving!”

“Would you rather have---”

“Why are you moving so fast with your questions!” Junmyeon interrupts to whine, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. “What do you want me to do then?”

“At least agree with me.”

Sehun smiles and pinches his cheek, “Okay, I agree that you’re cute, clingy, and loving.”

“Thanks.”

Sehun chuckles then reads his question again, “Would you rather have a house near the sea or the mountain?”

“That’s easy too,” he answers, looking at Sehun’s eyes. “I choose the sea since it’s beautiful to see the sun go up and down and I get to take a lot of aesthetic pictures.”

“I choose the sea too.”

“Why? Are you copying my answer?”   
  


“Maybe? But the sea makes me calm.” Junmyeon nods while smiling so he proceeds to his next question, “What do you think is the biggest sign of weakness in a person?”

“That’s easy too!”

“What is it?”

“Crying.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I’m a crybaby myself, I easily cry and yeah, I see myself as weak. I can’t stand alone, something like that,” Junmyeon stares, eyes are fixed on the ceiling.

“Baby,” Sehun calls him but he refuses to look. “Crying isn’t a sign of weakness, it’s a sign that you are human and you have feelings, that’s what I read from somewhere. And it’s better than keeping it all inside to deal with it by yourself. I’m here, we’re here to comfort you and wipe those tears anyway. Just like how you should smile when you are happy then you should also cry when you’re sad. Besides, for me, you are a strong person.”

Junmyeon finally looks at him, a bit teary-eyed with what he has heard but still waiting for Sehun to continue.

“I heard it from Baekhyun. It’s fine if you don’t like to talk about it. But you being able to smile and still make people around you happy, and you being able to love despite all that just shows how strong you are. You are not weak, okay?” 

Junmyeon smiles and sits on the bed to hug Sehun.

“You okay?” Sehun asks, hugging him back. The other nods in response and pulls away to go back to his position, “Let’s continue.”

“If you had a time machine, would you go back in time or visit the future?” Sehun asks.

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought about that once. Can I just choose to stay at the present?”

“But the time machine will go into a waste, baby. Come on, answer it, I’m curious.”   
  


Junmyeon thinks for a moment before answering, “Maybe the future?”   
  


“Why?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t want to go back. I’m happy right now. I want to see if I’ll be happy in the future too.”

Sehun nods and plays with Junmyeon’s hair, “I know you will. You deserve it.”

“You too.”

“Next question, what do you most look forward to getting old?”

Junmyeon pouts upon hearing Sehun’s question, “Do you think I’ll still be cute when I’m old? I don’t want to get old,” he whines.

“You’ll always be cute to my eyes.” Sehun continues, “Is that what you want to hear?”   
  


Junmyeon narrows his eyes, “For a moment I thought you actually meant that.”   
  


Sehun shrugs, “I don’t know? Let’s see,” he says, playfully.

“Whatever. I will always be cute, end of discussion. And to answer your question, I just want to be happy, you know, find someone and grow old with him.” Sehun nods, “It’s your turn.”

“But maybe I don’t need to find him anymore?” Junmyeon asks, smiling and not wanting to let go of the topic easily, which also brought smiles to Sehun. “Okay, it’s my turn again! If you could jump into a pool full of something, what would it be?”

“Obviously, water.”

Junmyeon hits him lightly, “Aside from water of course.”

“Then I don’t know,” he says, giving Junmyeon a peck for the second time. “Next question, baby.”

“Do you believe in luck?”

“Not until I met you.”

“You’re so cheesy!” Junmyeon whines, covering his face with another pillow from his side since he knows exactly how red he is. Sehun laughs at him, his shoulders are moving up and down again. “If you were drunk would the person you like take care of you?”

“Stop covering your face, baby.” Sehun tries to get the pillow out of Junmyeon’s face but the latter strongly resists. “Just answer!”

Sehun snickers, “What was the question again?”

“If you were drunk… would the person you like take care of you!”

“I don’t know, would you?”

Junmyeon was unable to say a word since his heart started beating faster, butterflies flying all over his stomach and his face feels so hot. He hears Sehun laughing out loud again so he grabs the pillow on his face to throw it to Sehun’s face. “Shut up!” 

Since Sehun doesn’t seem to stop laughing at any moment, he asks the next question, trying to shut him up. “Do you want to get married?” He gains Sehun’s attention again and the latter answers, “Of course.”

“With me?” He asks with a low voice and before Sehun could even answer, Junmyeon speaks again, “Okay, your turn.”

“Are you sure, baby? You don’t want me to answer your follow up question?” Junmyeon rolls his eyes so he wipes a tear escaping from his eyes from too much laughing first before asking Junmyeon another question. “What are the two biggest lessons you’ve learned from your previous relationship?”

“I don’t know, let’s not talk about it.”

Sehun decides not to pry, “You just want to receive a kiss from me again, no?” He says, leaning in for the third time. “What would be the absolute perfect day for you?”

“Waking up late, eating delicious meals, traveling without traffic, visiting an ocean park, eating ice creams, driving at night while talking and laughing about random things on the way back home.”

“Should we do that on your next birthday?”   
  


Junmyeon excitedly nods, “Really?”

“That’s if you want to spend your birthday with me again.”

“Of course! Why not?”

Sehun smiles, “Next question, what habits do you have that you think annoy other people?”

“This,” Junmyeon says then pouts.   
  


“Pouting?”

“No,” he shakes his head, “Acting like a child.”

“You think that annoys other people?”   
  


“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not, though.”

“You just say that.”

“No, I’m being honest. I just want you to explain to me when I ask. And I’m sure Baekhyun isn’t annoyed too, that guy loves you so much.”   
  


A smile forms on Junmyeon’s face and he feels reassured, “I know. I love him too, so much to be fair.”

Sehun ruffles his boyfriend’s soft hair, “I only have two more questions left. One is, what makes you sad and the other is what makes you happy.”

“Can’t I just get two kisses?” Junmyeon asks, cutely and Sehun answers with a straight “No.”

Junmyeon pouts, “I’m sad when I don’t feel loved and I’m happy when I feel loved. That’s it.”

“When do you feel loved?”

“You know, when people do little things but big enough to make me feel that they care for me.”

“It’s my turn again since you’re done with your questions. First is what characteristics of a person are you attracted to?,” the shorter reads from his phone then wait for the other’s answer.

“Can I skip that?”

Junmyeon looked at him, annoyed. “Why!”

“Just because,” Sehun says, leaning down to place a peck on Junmyeon’s lips but the latter pushes him away. “No, answer this! You can’t skip this!”

“Why is that?”

“Because I said so, just answer,” he whines then brings his eyes back to his phone’s screen to act not too much interested in Sehun’s answer.

“You don’t want my kiss?”

“I want it!” Junmyeon blushes at his sudden statement, “But… But I want you to answer this.”

Sehun chuckles, “Small, cute, interesting, fun, what else?” he stops to think about what to add more. As he was listening, Junmyeon was trying so hard to stop himself from smiling, thinking that he fits well with the descriptions and that Sehun was clearly describing him. Little did he know, Sehun noticed it. “And… maybe good at cooking my favorite spaghetti?” he continues and smiles victoriously when Junmyeon immediately glares at him, meaning, he was successful in teasing him again. Sehun asks innocently, “What?”

Junmyeon scoffs, “You were thinking of a specific someone, weren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” Junmyeon rolls his eyes at Sehun’s fake innocence. “I can learn how to cook that! I was able to cook soybean paste stew well and cooking spaghetti or whatsoever is easy for me.”   
  


“But that’s not whatsoever spaghetti, that’s my favorite spaghetti.”

“So what? I can cook it for you then!”

Sehun smiles smugly, “Stop shouting, you want me to be attracted to you so bad?”

“I just don’t want you to be attracted to your first love!”   
  


“You said it yourself, he’s my first love, no way I’ll be not attracted to him.”

“I hate you!” Junmyeon starts pouting and brings his phone to his face, “I don’t want to talk to you anymore. Go to your first love, I don’t care,” he says and turns his back on Sehun.

“How can I go if you’re lying on my lap?”

Junmyeon looks at him, furiously getting the pillow under his head to smack Sehun’s face with it. “You’re really making me cry on my birthday! I hate you!” 

Sehun grabs Junmyeon’s arm to pull him closer when he sees the latter trying to leave the bed. He leans in and kisses Junmyeon’s lip, slowly moving after a few seconds. Tears fell on Junmyeon’s cheek and he was too shocked and overwhelmed that he started sobbing, unable to kiss Sehun back. The taller pulls away and brings his hands to Junmyeon’s face to wipe the latter’s tears, “Stop crying, I’m sorry, I’m joking,” he says with a husky voice. Junmyeon stops sobbing and glares at him, “I hate you!”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sehun pulls to hug him while caressing his back. “The last part was a joke.”

“Can you do that again,” Junmyeon mumbles against Sehun’s neck. “What?” 

Sehun lightly pushes him away and cups his face, “This?” he asks and Junmyeon was not able to respond as he felt Sehun’s lips against his and soon, their lips started moving slowly.

Sehun gives him another peck after they pull away, “What’s your last question?” he asks, still caressing Junmyeon’s back.

Junmyeon clears his throat, “If.. life stopped today, what would you regret not doing?”

“Hmm,” Sehun pretends to think by looking up. “I don’t want to answer that yet, maybe next time. For the meantime, this is my answer,” he says, looking back to Junmyeon to give him another kiss.

***

They took a short nap and prepared to go out a bit earlier like what they had planned this morning. They went to the riverside and rented a couple bicycle which they rode for almost an hour, going around and enjoying the feeling of the wind hitting their skins. The next thing they did was to buy a kite and make it fly since Junmyeon wanted to try it like the kids busy with it around them. After that, they sat on a bench, talking, laughing, and enjoying each other’s company as always.

They drove to the nearest beach before the sun set, granting Junmyeon’s birthday wish to see the sunset at the beach with Sehun. They sat on the sand side by side, admiring how beautiful the scenery is.

“How can something ending look so beautiful?” Junmyeon asks, gaining a curious look from Sehun. “I hate endings. I hate saying goodbyes. I hate people leaving,” he says, leaning his head on Sehun’s shoulder and clinging his arms to Sehun’s. “Sunset means ending, right? It means it’s the end of the day.”

“Is it? But I don’t really see it as the end since it will rise again the next day. Maybe it just means to take a break?” Sehun says, bringing his arm to Junmyeon’s shoulder to move him closer.

“Hmm, you think so?” Sehun nods. “Anyway, it’s still beautiful either way.”

They stayed like that for some minutes, no one talking yet they felt comfortable being by each other’s side. The peace did not last long when Sehun stole a kiss on the cheek from Junmyeon and began running away. The shorter had no choice but to run after Sehun. They look like kids, happily playing but Sehun had to stop running when he noticed that Junmyeon was getting tired. Junmyeon ran into Sehun’s open arms and they hugged each other tightly. 

***

“Should we do the ‘Would You Rather’ questions?” Junmyeon asks Sehun to which the latter easily agreed since they ran out of topics to talk about while driving. “Okay, would you rather always be 20 minutes early or always be 10 minutes late?”

“20 minutes early.”

“Really? 20 minutes of waiting would bore me so I choose the 10 minutes late,” Junmyeon says. “Would you rather your shirts be 1 size small or your shirts be 3 sizes bigger?”

“Let me guess,” Sehun glances at Junmyeon’s side, “You’ll choose the 3 sizes bigger, right?”

“Do you want me to? So I can look much smaller?”

Sehun chuckles, “I’ll choose the 1 size smaller.”

“You’re always changing the topic,” Junmyeon whines, “You want to flex your muscles so bad?”

“I’ll look hot.”

“Whatever,” Junmyeon says, “Then I’ll choose the 3 sizes bigger. Next, never use your phone again or never use social media again? This is hard! What would you do on your phone without social media?”

“Play games?”

“Boring! But if I choose the never use your phone option then how can I use social media?”

“Use a laptop?”

“Ohh, I didn’t think of that. Okay, I'd rather never use my phone again.”

“I’ll choose the other option.”   
  


“Why?”

“It’s hard to bring laptops everywhere, it’s not accessible and I’m not really addicted to using social media.”

“How would we talk then???”

Sehun chuckles, “Hey, it’s just a question, baby. It won’t really happen.”

“Fine,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “This. I think we’ll choose the same here. Discover the cure of a disease or discover life in a new planet?”

“Cure of a disease.”

“See, I knew it. We’re both kind,” Junmyeon giggles. “Next, unlimited drinks or unlimited food for life? This is hard, let’s pass this since I want unlimited both.”

Sehun looks at him amusingly before letting out a chuckle and bringing his focus back to the road.

“Wake up late or go to be late? Let’s pass this too since I can’t choose. How about this one, hey, are you listening?” When Sehun nods, he continues speaking, “Would you rather marry someone that you don’t love or marry someone that doesn’t love you?”

“You answer first.”

“I don’t know, why can’t I just marry someone that I love and loves me back?”

“But if you will choose only one?”

“Okay then I will choose to marry someone that doesn’t love me,” Junmyeon says and their eyes meet. “How about you?”

“I’ll choose the same too.”

“Why?” Junmyeon asks.

“I don’t want to force myself on someone who doesn’t love me. If another person makes him happy then I will choose to be happy for him, too. How about you? What’s your reason?”

Junmyeon looks down and plays with his fingers, “Like what I said a while ago, I’m happy when I feel loved. And I don’t know, I think I easily fall for someone especially to people who take care of me well, understand me well and who are willing to be patient with me,” Junmyeon says, staring at Sehun whose eyes are on the road. Not giving Sehun a chance to respond, Junmyeon fakes a yawn and tells him that he’s quite sleepy and if it’s okay to take a nap. 

Junmyeon leans on the window and after a few minutes, he calls Sehun’s attention.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“Please… don’t give up on me…” Junmyeon whispers, not sure if Sehun was able to hear and understand it well but he chooses to not repeat it out loud and close his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have reached this chapter, I want to sincerely thank you for waiting! This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy reading and please don’t expect too much hehe ^^

Sehun lovingly stares at the angel sleeping in his arms. He parts Junmyeon’s hair with his right hand and leans in to place a morning kiss on the latter’s forehead. Wanting to cherish this opportunity to stare and appreciate Junmyeon’s angelic face, he had no plans of waking him up at any moment. However, his phone chooses the wrong timing to ring loudly, he should’ve put it into silent mode. To not wake up Junmyeon, he immediately turned to the other side, reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

“Hello?” Sehun says in a low voice to the unknown caller.

[“Is this Sehun?”]

“Yes, may I know who you are and why you are calling?” Sehun glances at Junmyeon who changes his position and later stretches his arms and legs. The taller found it cute but he needed to suppress his chuckle when he heard the other man on the line.

[“It’s me, Baekhyun! I got your number from Chanyeol. Is Junmyeon there with you?”]

The shorter moves closer to him to snuggle, “Yes, he’s beside me,” Sehun answers, meeting Junmyeon’s sleepy eyes. 

[“Oh thank God, let me talk to him.”]

“Okay,” Sehun puts the phone into loudspeaker mode and places it on his chest since he knows Junmyeon is still too lazy to hold it. “Hi?”

[“JUNMYEON!”]

“What?”

[“I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU SINCE LAST NIGHT. WHAT’S THE USE OF YOUR PHONE IF I CAN’T EVEN REACH YOU?”]

“Please don’t shout, I just woke up from sleep.”

[“Okay, fine. But really, I tried calling for a hundred times.”]

“I’m so sorry. My battery died and I forgot to charge it. I was with Sehun the whole day yesterday, did something happen?” He says, looking up to Sehun, only to see a sweet smile.

[“Your mom came here. She was looking for you.”]

“Why?” There is a hint of sadness in Junmyeon’s voice that Sehun had noticed. “I doubt that she was there to greet me with a happy birthday.” Hearing that, Sehun unconsciously caresses Junmyeon’s back then places a kiss on the top of his head.

[“Apparently, they will throw a birthday party for you today! So you should get your lazy ass off the bed now and get ready since we should head to your house in an hour.”] Baekhyun tries to sound cheerful. 

“Why?”

[“What do you mean why? Aren’t you happy to hear that? Maybe they wanted to make it up to you. Come on, for the first time, you’ll celebrate your birthday for three straight days!”]

“I don’t know…”

[“What are you talking about? Anyway, start preparing. You know you should attend this, right? Aside from this event is for you, you know how your parents are.”]

“I know. Will Sehun come?”

[“It’s up to you, would you want Sehun to come?”]

Junmyeon looks up to Sehun before answering, “Yes.”

[“That’s great, you’ll be able to introduce the guy who’s making you happy to your parents.”]

“As if they will care.”

[“Junmyeon. Let’s not ruin this day, think positive!”]

“I’ll try.”

[“You two head first to your house and I’ll follow.”]

“Okay, take care. See you later, I love you.”

[“I love you too!”]

When the call has ended, Junmyeon hugs Sehun tighter, eyes closed. “Good morning, baby.”

“Morning.”

“Are you still sleepy?” Junmyeon nods. “But we have to get up now,” Sehun says, fixing Junmyeon’s hair.

“Would you like to come?”

Sehun gives him a smile, “Why not? I want to see you happy.”

“Why would you assume that I’ll be happy there?”

“Your parents are throwing a party just for you. You should be jumping in joy.”

“But I’m not.”

“Hey, baby, are you okay?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, “I don’t know.”

“Did you not sleep well?”

“I slept well. But I don’t know. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Baby, look at me.” Once their eyes met, Sehun continued, “Don’t overthink, okay? You’ll enjoy this day, we’ll enjoy this day. Like what Baekhyun has said, let’s be positive. Okay?”

Junmyeon nods and gives him a little smile.

***

Junmyeon peeks out and smiles at Sehun, his mood has become lighter, all thanks to Sehun’s presence. “It’s the first time you’ll see me in a suit, are you ready?”

“Let me see how beautiful you are.”

“If your heart stops beating, it’s your fault, not mine, okay?” Junmyeon says playfully, making Sehun laugh. “Whatever makes you happy, baby.”

Junmyeon comes out of the bathroom, pouting.

“Hey, you look beautiful but why are you pouting?” Sehun stands up from the bed and walks towards Junmyeon to hold his face up, “Why is my baby pouting?”

“Because of you,” Junmyeon says like a child.

Sehun leans down to kiss the pout away, “Is that enough?” He asks but just like what he had expected, Junmyeon was shaking his head and pouts even more.

“Your forehead is pretty, you look amazing with your hair up,” Sehun says, changing the topic and placing a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead.

“Mind you, I always look amazing,” Junmyeon says, rolling his eyes.

Sehun chuckles, “You look more amazing with your hair up. I stand corrected,” he says, emphasizing the word ‘more’ which makes Junmyeon giggles. The shorter wraps his arms around Sehun. “Hey, your suit might get ruined.”

“I don’t care, I’m still gonna look amazing. I just want to hug you.”

Sehun smiles, hugging him back. “You okay?”

“That’s only because you’re here.”

The room became silent for a minute.

“Have you seen it?” Junmyeon quietly asks, still in Sehun’s arms.

“Seen what?”

“How they treat me… They didn’t even greet me…”

“Maybe they’ll save it for later,” Sehun tries to cheer him up.

“Yeah, maybe.” He laughs and Sehun can tell that it’s not sincere. “They didn’t even ask me about this. Rather than feeling like the celebrant and the main star of this party, I feel like a guest. They didn’t even consider what my favorite color is and what food I like the most.”

Sehun stays silent as he listens to Junmyeon.

“Well, how would they consider when they have no idea what it is, right?” He adds with a bitter tone. “I thought I’m already used to this feeling, having no place in the family. But it turns out that… I still get hurt. I don’t know why they had this party but one thing’s for sure, this isn’t for me. Good thing that I didn’t get my hopes up…”

This Junmyeon is new to him and Sehun feels he needs to take care of him more, to make him happy more, and to be by his side all the time. But like what he had said to Baekhyun, that decision lies in Junmyeon’s hands.

“Do you want to leave?”

Junmyeon lets out a short chuckle, “Suddenly? As much as I want to, I’m still eyeing the cake, let’s leave after I have eaten the cake.”

Sehun smiles as he knows Junmyeon is trying to be okay, to show him he’s okay. “I’m here for you.”

“I know, thank you.”

***

Sehun holds Junmyeon’s arm to stop him from leaving, “Where are you going? The party is about to start.”

“I’ll be right back, I just need to talk to someone.”

“Who?” Sehun’s eyes are filled with curiosity and somehow he remembers the last time Junmyeon left him to talk to someone and it turns out that the someone is Jongin.

“Just someone I know. Baekhyun is on his way, tell him to sit here,” Junmyeon points to the chair beside him. “I’ll be back,” Junmyeon leans down to kiss Sehun’s cheek before leaving, not letting Sehun talk more.

Junmyeon frowns as he reads the text he got a few minutes ago. “Garden?” He finds his way to the garden, a special place to his heart. It’s where he usually played with his dog, Byul, when he was still young and still living with his parents. Junmyeon stops his mind from reminiscing about the place when he spots the man he was supposed to talk to.

“Kyungsoo?”

The man turns his head and gives Junmyeon a little smile, “Hi, Junmyeon.”

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asks, confused. 

Kyungsoo points to the bench, “Why don’t we sit there?” He says to Junmyeon and the latter nods before following him.

“I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon looks at him, more confused than earlier. “For what? Wait, what are you doing here?”

“I forgot to say this to you the last time we met because Sehun was there. That’s why I’m saying this to you now. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Junmyeon.”

“I don’t understand. Is this about Jongin?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“Then what was the sorry for?” Junmyeon starts to feel annoyed. “It’s not like it’s your fault why he broke up with me, right? I mean, it was Jongin who fell out of love with me. It was all Jongin’s fault. Why are you saying sorry?”

The other looks down, “He still loves you.”

“What?” Junmyeon’s voice feels more annoyed upon hearing whatever nonsense Kyungsoo is telling him. “You’re making me more confused, can’t you just tell what it is that you want?!”

“The thing I said, it’s true.” Junmyeon finds sadness in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Our relationship is not real… It’s true that I like him a lot, but he does not feel the same way. It’s still you---”

“If what you’re saying is real then why did he break up with me?!”

“Because Jongin and you can’t be together. He’s… your parents’ son.”

“WHAT?” Junmyeon can’t believe his ears. He can’t process what he has just heard.

“I’m here to say sorry and to ask you for one more thing.”

“What do you think gives you the right to ask something from me?” Junmyeon asks while trying to stop his tears from falling.

“Junmyeon, please,” Kyungsoo reaches out to hold Junmyeon’s hand but the latter raises up his hand, eyes avoiding Kyungsoo’s sight. “Please don’t get mad at Jongin and let him go… If he… comes back to you, please don’t accept him...Junmyeon---”

“Shut up! Don’t tell me what to do with Jongin and I’s relationship,” Junmyeon turns his back and walks away. He wipes his tears which kept on falling on his face.

_Jongin is mom and dad’s real son?_

_Jongin and Kyungsoo’s relationship is not real?_

_Jongin still loves me?_

Junmyeon goes back to where the party is being held. He hears the host talking like they were presenting someone. He stays near the entrance and his eyes are fixed on the stage. He watches how the program begins without him. His parents were introduced and they started talking. 

Is this what it feels like to be at a birthday party without the celebrant?

He roams his eyes on the stage and his eyes land on the sight of his ex-boyfriend, Jongin. He watches how his ex was introduced, how he was going up to the stage, and walking towards his parents who were looking at him with happiness and love in their eyes. His tears start streaming down his face as he realizes that his parents never looked at him that way. He was never treated as their son because he was never their _real_ son.

While Jongin was talking, he found Junmyeon standing there, near the entrance, crying his eyes out silently. Jongin felt like he needed to go to him and talk to him. As soon as their eyes met, the shorter turned his back and started running away, urging Jongin to finish talking so he could follow him.

  
  


***

“Hey, Sehun!”

Sehun looks at Baekhyun and nods at him, “You sit there.”

“Where’s Junmyeon? With his parents?” Baekhyun asks as soon as he settles on his seat.

“He went out to talk to someone.”

The other was confused, “Someone? Who?”

Sehun shrugs, “I don’t know. He said it’s someone he knows. He’ll be right back.”

After ending the small talk with Baekhyun, he tries to be patient and think of good thoughts. However, he can’t help but roam his eyes and look back from time to time, wanting to know if Junmyeon is back. 

After a few minutes, the host started speaking and Sehun started to feel worried.

“Where’s Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asks, “He’s not with his parents.”

“I’ll look for him in the comfort room.”

Baekhyun nods. Sehun stands up from his seat and proceeds to go to the comfort room. “Junmyeon? Baby?” He calls out but the comfort room is empty. He decides to go out and find him outside. As soon as he’s out, he sees Jongin on the stage. “What is he doing here?” He asks himself to which Jongin answers.

“Jongin is…. their son?” He mutters and looks at where Jongin’s eyes are fixed to but there was no one near the entrance. Jongin finishes his small talk and runs down from the stage and passes in front of him. Sehun, confused and at the same time worried about Junmyeon finding out the truth, decides to follow Jongin.

***

“Junmyeon!”

He wants to run and walk faster when he hears the familiar voice but his blurry sight hinders him. Junmyeon feels a tug on his arm and immediately he was facing his ex-boyfriend. He started sobbing when Jongin embraced him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Let’s go somewhere quiet,” Jongin says, then drags Junmyeon who has no strength to say no.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats.

“What’s… all… of this? Can you explain… it to me? I’m… so lost.” Junmyeon tries his best to talk.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. You never introduced me to your parents.”

“That’s why… you broke up… with me?”

Jongin nods, reaching out to wipe Junmyeon’s tears. “I’m sorry.”

“You… should’ve told… me.”

“Then what? We’ll work it out?”

Junmyeon nods like a child.

“But we can’t be together. I had no choice. We’re brothers.”

“But… we’re not… real brothers.”

Jongin sighs and pulls Junmyeon into a hug, “I’m so sorry.”

“Do you still love me?”

“Would that change anything?”

“I don’t know…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry! You’re making me cry more!”

“I’m sorry. Uh, okay. I’m not. But stop crying.”

Junmyeon cries harder, “I thought you didn’t love me anymore… I thought you never loved me…”

Jongin pulls away to hold Junmyeon’s face. He looks intently to the latter’s eyes, “This was not an easy decision but I had no other choice. I loved you. What we had was real.” He wipes Junmyeon’s tears, “Until now… I’m still in love with you, but this is wrong. I’ll forget about these feelings soon. So you should too, understand?”

Junmyeon can’t say anything and plops down to cry on his knees. “Leave. I don’t want to see you anymore.”

“Junmyeon.”

“I said leave!”

Junmyeon hears Jongin walk away and he starts crying more.

***

Sehun wipes his tears and breathes heavily before walking to Junmyeon. “Baby…” He calls out and Junmyeon looks up to him, “Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” He says, helping Junmyeon to stand with his hand. “Are you crying? Why are you crying?” He wipes Junmyeon’s tears and the latter starts to cry more.

“Sehun…” He cries, hugging the taller.

“I’m already here,” Sehun says, hugging Junmyeon back to give him comfort.

“Jongin… he’s my brother.”

“I know, I heard it.”

“It was the reason… why he broke up with me.”

“I know, I know.”

“He still loves me…”

Sehun felt a pang on his chest. Isn’t Junmyeon too much? He’s too insensitive that he needed to tell that to Sehun, to his boyfriend. But Sehun chooses to understand him because why not? He’s not the _real_ boyfriend, he does not know what exactly Junmyeon was feeling for him.

“Is that why you’re crying?”

He feels Junmyeon nod, “I thought he… didn’t love me anymore.”  
  
“Junmyeon? What about me?” Sehun asks with his voice trembling but he receives no response from Junmyeon. “You… asked me yesterday what will I regret not doing if life stopped today.” He breathes heavily before continuing, “I’ll tell you my answer now.”

He pushes Junmyeon lightly, enough to see Junmyeon’s face. “I love you.”

Junmyeon looks surprised with the sudden confession. “What?”

“I’ll regret not telling you that I love you. I love you, Junmyeon.” He cups Junmyeon’s face and brings it closer to him, “I’ll take care of you, I’ll understand you, I’ll be patient with you, I’ll make you happy, I’ll love you each and every day, just forget about him.”

“Forget about Jongin. Forget about your feelings for him. I will make you love me so let’s stop pretending, hmm?”

Sehun removes his hands and steps back when Junmyeon doesn't answer.

“Can’t we just make this ‘us’ real? I love you. I love you, Junmyeon. Please choose me.”

Another voice was heard, causing the two to look at where it came from. “What do you mean you two are just pretending?”

“Baekhyun…” Junmyeon calls, seeing his best friend looking at them seriously.

“Your relationship is not real? Huh?” Baekhyun asks and sighs when no one answered him. 

“Junmyeon, come here.”

Junmyeon does not move so Baekhyun was the one who walked towards him and dragged him to his side. “Stay away from Junmyeon. I don’t want to see your face again,” he says to Sehun’s face one last time before dragging Junmyeon out of the place.

***

“He still doesn’t want to eat?” Chanyeol asks when he sees Baekhyun go out with the food he brought inside Junmyeon’s room a while ago. The shorter sighs and places the food on the table.

“If you only let Sehun go here then everything will be fine. Junmyeon will be eating well and you won’t need to worry about his health anymore,” Chanyeol says, quite frustrated about the set-up they had for 2 weeks now.

“We’re not having that talk again. Leave if you’ll still insist on that idea.”

“Babe.”

“What?” Baekhyun asks, annoyed about how his boyfriend was taking Sehun’s side and how his boyfriend is making him feel that he’s doing the wrong thing.

“Sehun isn’t doing any better. Don’t you pity them? Why are you trying to make this bigger?”

“Because this is a big deal to me! Why would they enter a fake relationship? What if Junmyeon fell hard and in the end, your great friend ends up leaving him? They should stop while it’s still early. I’m just trying to be a good friend here!”

“Are you making him happy? Or are you making him feel worse? If it’s the latter, are you sure you are being a good friend? I’ve told you a thousand times, Junmyeon was the one who thought of that idea! My great friend you are talking about just wanted to help him. You can see their feelings are both real! They love each other, let them be happy!”

“How sure are you that their feelings are real? Maybe they are just confused because of how they were acting to be in love with each other. Maybe they are just mistaking their feelings for love because they become used to being with each other.”

“See? Maybe. You too are not sure. What if it’s the other way around? Junmyeon is a grown up. He knows what is right for him, he knows what his heart wants.” Chanyeol sighs, “I’ll leave now.”

Baekhyun stood there, speechless as he saw his boyfriend walking out. _Was he really doing the wrong thing?_

***

Once Chanyeol has arrived, he sends a text to Baekhyun that he’s waiting for him inside the car. In a few minutes, his boyfriend comes out of the house and gets inside the car. He helps him with the seatbelt and kisses his cheek, “I’m sorry, babe. For shouting at you earlier.”

Baekhyun nods and kisses him on the cheek too, “I’m sorry too.”

Chanyeol smiles and before he drives away, he gets his phone to text Sehun a go signal. 

***

Junmyeon throws his phone at the side of his bed. Even using his cellphone became boring to him. He hears his stomach growl so he sits on the bed, sighing. He then decides to leave his room to find something to eat since Baekhyun is not around.

Searching for what food to eat was hard for him. Firstly because he does not know how and has no energy to learn right now. Secondly, he really has no will to eat if not for his stomach growling. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. At first, he didn’t pay attention since he thinks it’s just Baekhyun and he is too lazy to walk outside just to open the gate. 

However, it was followed by another and another ring. He sighs and gives up, walking towards the door to see whoever it is, giving him annoyance.

“Hey.”

That voice. He missed hearing that voice. Junmyeon blinks a few times and he even rubs his eyes to confirm what he’s seeing. 

“I miss you.”

Junmyeon looks up to him and his tears start falling. “Sehun?”

The taller opens his arms, ready to welcome Junmyeon. “I miss you, baby.” The other runs into his arms and sobs loudly. “I miss you too.”

“Are you not eating well? You lost weight.” Sehun says, enjoying Junmyeon's scent that he has been longing for weeks.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you more. Why are you crying? I’m here already.”

“I miss you!!!”

Sehun chuckles, “I miss you more. Let’s go inside, I don’t want my baby to catch a cold.” The shorter shakes his head, embracing Sehun tighter.

“I guess I have no choice but to carry you inside,” Sehun playfully says before lifting Junmyeon up in a bridal style, the latter wrapping his arms on Sehun’s nape.

Sehun brings him down on the couch and removes the latter’s arm around him. He holds Junmyeon’s hands as he sits beside him. “Chanyeol told me you were not eating well?,” Sehun says, gently stroking Junmyeon’s hand with his left hand and fixing Junmyeon’s hair with the other.

Junmyeon nods, wiping the tears left on his eyes. 

“Why? You badly want to see me?”  
  


Junmyeon pouts at his question but still nods, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“How much?”  
  


“Soooo much,” Sehun says and brings Junmyeon’s face closer to him. He places a kiss on his forehead, temple, eyes, nose, cheeks and on Junmyeon’s mole placed above the latter’s upper lip.

“But I miss you the most,” Junmyeon says, leaning forward to give a quick peck on Sehun’s lips, making the latter chuckle. “If you really miss me, why didn’t you send me a text? Why did you not visit me?,” he whines.

“I wanted to give you time to think,” Sehun starts, caressing the other’s cheeks gently. “To think about your feelings.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“For being confused.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind waiting for you.”

Junmyeon pouts, “Then ask me to be your baby for real.”

The taller chuckles and nods, “Will you be my baby again? This time, _for real_?”

Junmyeon excitedly nods and leans in to initiate a kiss as a response.

***

“You’re done?” Junmyeon, who was sitting on his bed asks Sehun who just came out of the bathroom, drying his damp hair with a towel.

The taller nods, “Your turn.”

“Okay!,” he exclaims and grabs his own towel. “I’ll be right back!”

Sehun nods, smiling brightly. “You’re so adorable, you know that?”

“I know right.” Junmyeon sticks out his tongue and playfully runs to the bathroom. After a second, he opens the door again, peeking out, gaining a curious look from Sehun.

“Do you need something?”

“Hmm,” he nods, “I need you to be there when I finish.”

“Alright, go on,” Sehun gestures to him to close the door and start showering.

“You’ll still be there when I come back, right?”

The taller nods, “I won’t leave,” he says, smiling to give the other assurance.

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon runs back to the room, “Promise?,” he looks up and offers his pinky finger to which Sehun played along. “Promise.”

“Okay! That’s a promise! I’ll see you after I shower! I miss you!” Junmyeon turns his back and goes directly to the bathroom, shutting the door close just to hide his blushing face.

Sehun spent a couple of minutes looking around his boyfriend’s room while waiting. “I’m back! Hey---don’t look at that,” Junmyeon runs to grab the picture frame from Sehun. “I have a missing tooth there.”

Sehun laughs at him, “I already saw it. It’s cute.”

“Well, I’m always cute,” Junmyeon says, putting the picture frame down. 

The taller gets the towel from Junmyeon’s hand, “Let me help you with that.” Junmyeon smiles as he follows Sehun to the bed. He sits comfortably, hugging a pillow while letting Sehun dry his hair.

“Are you done?” Junmyeon asks for the nth time after minutes have passed.

“Not yet.”

“I want to lay down already,” he whines and touches his hair. “This is okay, it’s dry already. Thank you!,” he says, immediately moving away from Sehun to lie down the bed. “I’m sleepy.”

Sehun looks at him, smiling as he shakes his head. He gives up and puts the towel back to its place before joining Junmyeon on the bed. The other snuggles close, his cheek against Sehun’s chest.

“You’ve gotten clingier,” the taller teases.

“You can’t blame me! I missed you!”

Silence. “Are you asleep already?”

“Not yet, I’m thinking of something.”

“What something?”

“I told myself that if we get back together, I’ll try vlogging.”

Sehun can’t help but smile upon hearing his boyfriend thinking of him on the days they were apart too. “So you’ll try? Go on, I think you’ll do well. That’s a good hobby.”

“Will you support me?”

“Of course, I’m not your boyfriend for nothing.”

Junmyeon giggles at Sehun’s response. “Why are you giggling?”

“Nothing, I’m just happy.”

The taller nods, “Speaking of trying, should I try to take Jongdae hyung’s offer?”

Junmyeon excitedly moves away to see Sehun’s face, “Really?”

“Yeah, what do you think?”

“Take it, take it!”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Jongdae hyung next week.”

Junmyeon nods but when a sudden realization hits him, he pouts and Sehun leans in to quickly kiss that pout away. “Why?”

“Many people will have a crush on you!”

Sehun pulls Junmyeon closer to hug him again, “I haven’t even started and you’re already thinking of that, baby.”

“It’s true. You’ll be popular in an instant, I know it!”

“Don’t worry, I’m all yours,” Sehun says, chuckling.

Junmyeon looks up to him and pouts, “Promise?”

“Promise,” Sehun responds and seals the promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA It’s done!!! This story is not perfect but I’m proud of myself for being able to finish it yay ^^ Thank you sooooo much for reading this story though it’s not that good. And to those who were patiently waiting for the updates, thank you too!!! I’m sorry if I have slow updates, aside from being busy with school, I wanted to not rush this and just enjoy writing it. Again, thank you thank you thank you so much for reading it, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know your thoughts hehe :)))


End file.
